


The Butterfly Effect

by NoLongerBunny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerBunny/pseuds/NoLongerBunny
Summary: Sometimes the smallest choice can have the largest effect.  Goro Akechi may have a plan, but he never factored in someone like Akira Kurusu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to contain massive spoilers so please don't read unless you've finished the game or don't mind getting majorly spoiled for it.
> 
> Posting today in honor of Goro Akechi's birthday! Happy Birthday to everyone's favorite pancake.

     

     Goro Akechi walked into Leblanc on a cool September evening and was immediately buffeted with the comforting heat of the cafe and the smell of coffee. He sat down on his usual stool, even though he had his choice of seats since there were never very many customers inside.  It was one of the most pleasant parts of his job, checking up on Akira Kurusu.  Or rather he should say, checking up on the Phantom Thieves.

Sojiro was behind the counter and the usual pleasantries were exchanged before Goro ordered.  Although it was vital that he keep tabs on the activities of the leader of the Phantom Thieves, it never felt like work.  Leblanc's was one of the few places he was able to truly relax.  He couldn’t say the same about his empty apartment.

“Hey Akechi.”

The sound of his target’s voice nearly caused him to spill the coffee he was drinking down the front of his suit.  His stellar observational skills were unparalleled, so he wasn’t used to being snuck up on, but he supposed stealth was a requirement to being a Phantom Thief.  His customary smile was already plastered over his face as he turned around to greet him properly.

“Oh my, I didn’t hear you come in.”

The low light from the cafe glinted off Kurusu’s glasses, obscuring his expression under messy black curls.  “Back again, Akechi?”

“Well, you know this coffee can’t be beat.”  He laughed.

“You’re right about that.”  Kurusu smiled.  Goro though it was unfair for one person to be so insufferably good-looking without appearing to even try.

Usually about this time, Kurusu would head up to his room, but instead he took a seat on the stool next to him.  Goro stared down at his coffee cup, finding it suddenly hard to look anywhere else.  He felt a little nervous.  That wasn’t how things normally went.

He internally scolded himself.  Just because his target changed behaviors was no reason to panic.  A true detective prince could handle situations like this with ease.  And he was a detective prince, wasn't he?

He took a sip of his coffee and glanced as discretely as he could at Kurusu who was staring at him, his face much closer than Goro was comfortable with.  Carefully setting the cup down, he smiled like it was a shield against this new attack.

Kurusu didn’t keep him waiting.  “You look like you have something on your mind.”

“Oh, not really.”  Goro lied through his teeth.  Between taking care of contracts from Shido, and implementing his plans involving the Phantom Thieves, he had quite a lot on his mind, but that kind of question never required an honest answer anyway.  “I’m not quite as busy now.  No one wants to listen to someone opposing the Phantom Thieves with their rising popularity.”

Even though his plummeting popularity was expected and all part of his plan, it still irritated Goro to actually witness how fleeting it really was.  People were scum; they lived their lives with no real loyalty, forever chasing the next big thing depending on their whims.  The only person you could really count on in this world was yourself.

“That must be hard, huh?”

“I can’t say it’s been easy.”  Goro was glad to fall into the familiar patterns of conversation.  A stock answer, for a stock question.

“What do you do to take your mind off it?”

“Well I try to focus on my detective work,”  Goro let out a laugh he’d perfected for the cameras.  “And sometimes I like to go cycling.”

“Cycling?  Like biking around the city?”

“Yes, exactly.”  Goro had actually started the hobby as a way to discover new places he could bring up in conversations, but he immediately found the activity incredibly soothing.  It was nice to feel the wind through your hair and forget about all the scripted lines he had to say to get by in this world.

“Want to go tomorrow?”

That was decidedly off script.  “Go where?”

“Go cycling with me.”

For a horrible moment, Goro had no idea how to respond.  Usually when someone asked about his hobbies, they barely inquired any farther beyond the basics.  No one had ever asked to join him before.

“Do you have a bike?”  As soon as it was out of his mouth he wished he had asked something a little more eloquent.

Kurusu shrugged, “I can get one.”

He didn’t even own one?  “And you want to cycle with me?”

“Is that so strange?  We’re friends right?”

It was strange and Goro wasn’t aware that Kurusu thought they were friends.  Someone like him didn’t have any friends.  However, this was the perfect opportunity to keep his enemies close, so to speak.  The more he learned about the leader of the Phantom Thieves the better.  It was probably best to go along with it for now.

“You’re right, Kurusu.”

“Akira.”

“Huh?”

He was smiling that damn smile again, “We’re friends aren’t we?  Call me Akira.”

“Akira.”  Goro said the word like he was trying a brand new flavor, not sure how he liked the taste of it.  “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“See you tomorrow, Goro.”

Akira stood up and went upstairs, but not before Goro caught the edge of a smirk before he turned away.  He’d be more upset about the obvious tease if it wasn’t for the fact he found he didn’t mind that Akira had called him Goro.  No one else had called him that in a very long time.  It was...nice.

He turned back to his coffee, which had grown cold during the conversation, but it was for the best.  It felt almost a little too warm in Leblanc all of a sudden.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

     The sun was barely peeking through the curtains in his studio apartment when Goro opened his eyes.  Even though it was his day off, he always found himself waking up at dawn without an alarm, never feeling relaxed enough to sleep in like some of his classmates did.  This particular morning was off to a stressful start in any case.  Less from the upcoming biking adventure, which he admitted to himself he was actually looking forward to, and more from the text message lighting up his phone screen.  It wasn’t long, only two words in fact, but it represented so much more.

 **Shido:** Good work.

It was no doubt referring to the recent contract Goro had taken care of for him.  A weak-willed business man who didn’t even have a palace.  A couple hours in the Metaverse was all it took before he was able to find and deal with him.  Still, it was nice to be recognized for his efforts.  Even if it was coming from someone as loathsome as his father.

Luckily, that sort of text meant a reply wasn’t necessary, but even just thinking about that man put him in a sour mood.  It was best to not dwell on it however.  He had a mission to complete.  Clearing the path for Shido to rise to power and then enacting revenge was the only thing he cared about.  Nothing else mattered.

His phone buzzed again with a new message.

 **Akira:** Got bike.  Meet at Leblanc?

Packing the thoughts away like unwanted clothing, a smile tugged on Goro’s lips as he typed a response in the affirmative and gathered his stuff to leave.  Akira, or rather this bike ride, would be a nice distraction from his work.

 

 

Goro had seen a lot of strange things in his life, but seeing Akira wobble out from behind Leblanc on a bicycle that looked like it was one road bump away from collapsing was definitely at the top of the list.

“Was that the only bike you could find?”

Every inch of metal was covered in rust and the back wheel was twisted so much that Goro was surprised Akira was able to ride it at all.  The handle bars didn’t even deserve the name, more like metal pipes someone stuck in place after the real handle bars fell off.

Akira shrugged.  “It was cheap.”

“I’m shocked you paid anything at all for that safety hazard.”

The smirk his comment earned was as blatant as the bike’s lack of brake lights, “You worried about me?”

He wasn’t, not really.  Akira could obviously take care of himself, but if they were friends then he would be worried, right?

“Yes, of course.”  Somehow, it didn’t feel like he was lying.  “That metal monstrosity barely qualifies as a bicycle.  Where did you even find it?”

“At the local junk shop.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“It’ll be fine.”  Akira hopped onto the bike, the metal groaning as if trying to prove him wrong.  Goro eyed it with suspicion.

“If you say so.”

Much to Goro’s surprise, the bike did seem to hold up as the two of them started riding through Yongen-Jaya and out to the greater Tokyo area.  Without really thinking about it, Goro started to lead Akira along the path he usually took when he was out riding.  He liked going to as many new places as possible, but when he didn’t have a particular destination in mind he tended to bike toward Yoyogi Park.

“Wanna race?”

There were many reasons why racing in Tokyo was a bad idea.  Pedestrians were everywhere, hazards were everywhere, not to mention the attention it would call to them.  Goro worked hard to maintain his reputation and even though it was currently at a low point, he couldn’t afford to tarnish it with a juvenile race.

“Maybe that isn’t the best idea.”  Goro laughed like he was being asked a ridiculous question in an interview.

“Afraid to lose?”  Akira’s voice was practically dripping in ego.

In that moment, the only thing Goro wanted was to wipe that smug grin off Akira’s face.  “I’m afraid it is you that will be losing today.” 

Without letting Akira respond, Goro slammed his feet into the pedals and took off.  He was sure he had the lead until he noticed out of the corner of his eye they were neck and neck.  He should have guessed that the reflexes of Phantom Thieves’ leader would be more than stellar.

The two of them quickly hit Yoyogi Park, but luckily it was early enough that there didn’t seem to be many people out and about.  Not that Goro noticed as he huffed out breathes, riding faster than he ever had in his life to beat his rival.  Akira was surprisingly fast.  It was taking all of his concentration just to stay barely ahead of him.  Everything else flew out of his head.  His reputation, his plans, his work, even his surroundings.  The only thing flashing through his mind was beating Akira.

They were riding on a hill above the bank of a pond when it happened.  The only warning Goro got was Akira’s sharp cry before a warm body was crashing into his side.  He was flung off his bike and in a flurry of limbs and metal, found himself tumbling down the bank before crashing to a halt on top of his companion.  Both of them groaning in pain.

There was a moment where neither of them moved.  Goro’s face had landed squarely on top of Akira’s chest, which was heaving in gulps of air, trying to catch his breath back.  Taking mental stock of his injuries, Goro experimentally twitched his arms and legs to make sure everything was still attached.  Akira attempted to rise, but Goro’s weight prevented him from doing much more than rising about an inch before flopping back down on the ground with a weak laugh an another audible groan of pain.

“I guess you were right after all.”

Goro was confused by the comment until he struggled into a more upright position and looked around.  He spotted both their bikes not far from where they landed, or at least his bike.  There was barely anything left of Akira’s.  What had started out basically being a hunk of metal on wheels, now it really was just a hunk of metal.  The entire thing had collapsed.

His heart still racing from the adrenaline, Goro looked down at Akira, who he was still sitting on, and then back at what was left of his bicycle and started to laugh.  They just burst out of him.  Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t have prevented them if he tried.  They sounded nothing like the kind of laughs he forced out on on a near daily basis.  Instead, these ripped out of him without any control.  His cheeks soon started hurting from smiling so hard.  It was hilarious.  Akira’s ridiculous bike breaking, and them tumbling down a hill together, and him still sitting on Akira.

He was just starting to calm down when Akira sat up, dirt smudged on his face, and hair even more messy than it normally was, with a sheepish grin on his face.  He felt a hand brush his hair before Akira held up a giant leaf he had taken from it.

“You got something in your hair.”

They blinked at each other before they both started cracking up.

It was a while before they stopped laughing long enough to actually get up off the ground.  For once, Goro didn’t think much about how they probably appeared to other people, still having trouble controlling his giggles.  He couldn’t remember ever laughing that hard in his life.

Together they cleaned up what was left of Akira’s metal bike and threw it away in a nearby dumpster.  Since it was nearly lunchtime, they walked to a nearby cafe for some food.  Goro had been before and knew that it was quite a popular spot.

“Last time I came here, they gave me free refiles on my coffee.  The atmosphere is also very pleasant.”  He explained as they walked inside.

“You like coffee a lot, don’t you?”  Akira asked after they sat down and ordered from a waitress with the kind of smile that meant she had probably seen him on tv before.  A little strained and a little fake.

“Oh, I guess I do.”  Goro palmed his chin in thought, “I didn’t use to at first.  But it was a godsend when I work late nights, so I acquired the taste.”

“It must be hard to be a student and also a detective, huh?”

Along with plotting the downfall of one of the most powerful politicians in Japan, Goro thought to himself but didn’t say out loud.  “I supposed I manage somehow.”

“You can be honest, you know.”

That caught Goro off guard.  Was he on to him?

“What do you mean?”

“I can see the bags under your eyes.”  Suddenly there was a finger tracing the area under his eye.  Goro’s breath caught in his throat until it pulled away.

Akira folded his fingers under his chin, “I can tell you’ve been working too hard.  You know, if you ever want to talk about it, I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

There were so many things that he couldn’t tell him since Akira was directly involved in his plans for the Phantom Thieves, but the offer was still nice.  He could tell that Akira meant it sincerely, unlike similar offers he had gotten from fans when he had been more popular.  Back then, he could tell they only wanted to listen to him to get a piece of him and his fame for themselves.  There was nothing for Akira to gain by listening to someone like him.

“You’re too kind.”

“No, I’m serious.”

He was serious.  One of the things Goro had confidence in was his ability to read people.  The way Akira was looking at him, there was no mistake.

“Well, maybe I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

The serious look was replaced with a pleased smile, “I’ll look forward to it.”

The food arrived and conversation moved to other things a little less serious.  Before he knew it, they had finished and were walking together while Goro dragged his bike beside him.

“I guess we’ll have to go cycling another time when you acquire a better bike.”

“We could probably both fit on yours.”

“What?  Isn’t that unsafe?”

“So is racing.”  He shrugged.  “Come on, let’s try.”

Before he knew it, Goro found himself riding his bike again, this time with Akira behind him, standing on the back wheels and holding onto the handlebars alongside him.  He had never ridden a bike like this with anyone before and he had to admit it was a little awkward.  Akira was sort of looming over him making the bike feel unsteady, since this was clearly not how bikes were meant to be used.  However somehow they both made it work.  Against all odds, they stayed in balance with each other.

Goro had to admit, it was much nicer than riding alone.

 

 

By the time Goro made it back to his apartment it was almost dinner time.  He had spent nearly the entire day with Akira.  They had biked around Tokyo the rest of the afternoon, discovering a couple parks neither had seen before and a cafe they made plans to visit on another day.  When he finally dropped Akira off at Leblanc, Akira had made him promise to text him when he arrived safely home.

He picked up his phone to do just that when he noticed he had a missed call from Shido.  His good mood deflated like an old bike tire.  It looked like his day off was over and it was time to get back to work.  He quickly texted Akira he had returned before sighing heavily and flopping onto his couch, trying to mentally prepare himself for a conversation with the person he hated most in the world.

His phone buzzed.

 **Akira:**   Glad you made it back.

Goro rubbed his thumb over the words on the screen as he read them again.  If Akira knew what he was planning, and what he had already done in pursuit of those plans, he wouldn’t be glad at all. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

     Lately, Goro hated going to the police station.  At least when he was the popular detective prince people admired him, even if it was for vapid and shallow reasons.  Now it was like he barely even existed.  The people in Shido’s pocket knew he was important, if not exactly why, but their fear of him was palpable.  Sae was the only person he really talked to at the station anyway, but right now she was consumed with capturing the Phantom Thieves.  He passed her in the hall and she nearly bit his head off for the most benign comment.  He had his own work to do on that matter of course, but he looked forward to their lunches together.  It was one of the few times he didn’t have to eat alone.

Today had been especially annoying, and he was glad it was over as he walked to the train station to go home.  His plan for the Phantom Thieves was at the next stage.  Since they’d already taken down Medjed and increased their popularity, his next task was to frame them for a mental shutdown case.  That meant he needed to keep a close eye on them so he could take care of their next target at the right moment.  Once all of his crimes were pinned on the Phantom Thieves, he’d take them out as well and clear the path for his father to achieve his desires.  And then ruin him.

He had to help Shido attain the power he wanted for his own revenge to succeed.  The hardest fall could only come from the greatest height.  When Shido was at the peak of his power Goro would reveal everything, and watch his hope turn to despair before he finished him off for good.  Merely taking him out now was too merciful an end for the kind of man he was.  It was why he had approached him three years ago in the first place, offering his unique services.

It had been a surprise to learn Shido already had knowledge about the cognitive world by the time he met him, but it only went to prove how dangerous he truly was.  Goro had to make sure someone like him never gained the power to enter the Metaverse.  It was surprising enough that a higher power deemed him worthy of these powers.

His phone buzzed and his mood soured when it was yet another text from Shido.  He wasn’t his errand boy.  It seemed the closer he came to achieving power, the more work he required of Goro, either to curry someone’s favor or to crush someone who had been disobedient.  All these late night trips to Mementos and various palaces were starting to catch up to him.  He rubbed a hand over his face as he got off the train to change lines.  He couldn’t afford to have his image falter from lack of sleep.

“Goro!”

Snapping his head up, he felt his heart start to beat a little faster when he spotted Akira from across the station walking toward him.  He told himself he was flustered because he wasn’t used to someone calling him Goro.

“Good evening, Akira.”

He looked the same as ever with his familiar messy hair and mischievous grin, hands in the pockets of his school uniform.  The grin faded once he was closer and his head titled to the side in concern.

“Are you okay?”

Damn, was it that obvious?  “I’m fine.”

He nearly flinched back when Akira reached out, only to realize he was straightening his tie for him.  The unfamiliar feeling of hands near his throat made his cheeks heat with embarrassment and he batted Akira’s hands away.

“Sorry.”  Akira didn’t look sorry at all.  “Hard day at work, huh?”

That was an understatement.  “Yes, unfortunately.  And I have even more work to look forward to when I get home.”

“Want to grab a bite first?  I was just about to head to Big Bang Burgers.”

Before he could respond, his stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear.  He looked down at it in disbelief before looking back at Akira with a sheepish smile.

“I suppose I am a little hungry.  Work can wait a little bit longer.”

 

 

“Would you like to take the challenge?”

“Oh, no thank-“  Goro tried to reply to the girl behind the counter before Akira interrupted him.

“We’ll both do it.”

Goro laughed awkwardly, “He’s kidding of course.”  But when he glanced over at Akira, he was wearing that infuriating smirk of his.

“Don’t think you can do it?”

One of these days, he wouldn’t fall for these juvenile taunts.  But Goro couldn’t allow himself to lose, especially to Akira.  He turned back to the cashier, clenching his teeth in a smile.

“Two challenge burgers it is then.”

By the time they found a table and sat down, Goro was starting to regret his hasty decision, but one look at Akira’s amused expression solidified his resolve.  He couldn’t let the leader of the Phantom Thieves beat him.

However, when the burgers actually arrived, Goro felt his mouth drop open in horror.  “There’s no way this is going to fit inside me.”

Akira burst out laughing and it was only then that Goro realized how that sounded.

“Very funny.”  He tried to say without smiling, but could feel one tugging at his lips anyway.

In the end, there had been no hope of Goro winning.  It was a lost cause.  Goro tried his best but he only got through half the burger before it felt like it was going to come back up again.  Not wanting to see his dinner for a second time, he decided to admit defeat.  To his fascination, Akira went at it like a pro, demolishing his burger like he was starving for it.

“How on earth did you do that?”  Goro asked after Akira was congratulated on winning yet again and received his prize.  Apparently he came here so often he already won all the possible prizes.

Akira shrugged, “Practice.  I come here with Morgana a lot.”

“Your cat?”

“Yeah, he’s a surprisingly good cheerleader.”

Goro decided not to ask how a cat could cheer.  “Where does it even go?”

Akira made a show of patting himself down like he lost his keys and then shrugged again.  Goro laughed.

“You confound me, Akira.”

“I’m a pretty simple guy.”  Akira sipped his water.  “I like good food and good friends.  Right now I have both.”

“Ah.”  Goro’s voice went a little soft, “Friends.  I can’t say I have too many of those.”

“You have me.”

He wanted Akira to believe they were friends because he was investigating him, but he couldn’t help but want to believe it himself too.

“I guess I do.”

After they left the restaurant, Akira offered to walk him home.  It was pretty late, but not too late since the trains were still running.  At first Goro thought he was kidding.  He’d been walking home by himself ever since he could walk so of course he’d be fine.

“Alright, well text me when you get home, okay?”

“That’s hardly necessary.  You don’t have to worry.”

“I will anyway.”

It was ridiculous to be worried over something like this.  It was even more ridiculous when he realized he actually liked Akira worrying about him.  He couldn’t remember anyone worrying over him before.  He was an unwanted child after all.

As Akira walked away, Goro made sure to set an alarm on his phone to remind him to text back within a reasonable time.  He wasn’t going home right away, and it wouldn’t due to alert Akira to that fact.  But he also didn’t want to forget about it while he was traveling to the Metaverse.

That done, Goro sighed.  It was time to get back to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so flattered by all the comments and support! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

   

     The first time Goro performed a mental shutdown was the first time he killed someone.  It was yet another thing Shido neglected to warn him about.

A mental shutdown meant the target died or fell into a coma, which was hardly any better.  Before Goro met Shido, the only thing he could do was alter a shadow’s mental state by breaking the chains that bound up their desires.  Nowadays, the media called what he did psychotic breakdowns, which was an appropriate name for the things his targets ended up doing.  A target could recover from a psychotic breakdown, provided they didn’t do anything to themselves or others that caused permanent damage.

Unfortunately, it seemed his father was getting a taste for murder nowadays, ordering mental shutdowns increasingly frequently, claiming they were the most expedient method of getting rid of someone.

Goro was pretty sure it was because he was a sadistic bastard.

It had been only a couple days since he had burgers with Akira, and he already had to take out another target in the Metaverse.  Sometimes he fantasized throwing his phone into the river, but he knew he couldn’t.  He was so close to his ultimate goal, and Shido had friends in both high and low places.  There was no choice but to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Most of Shido’s targets were just as disgusting as him, but these kinds of tasks became much easier when he realized that he could use his influence over more than just shadows.  Making himself go psychotic was risky, but it beat having to commit murder in his right mind, no matter how much the target might deserve it.

Unfortunately, he underestimated how strong his target was this time.

He stumbled out of the Metaverse clutching his shoulder, limping and panting.  When he went psychotic his tactical skills suffered, since it forced him to focus obsessively on his goal.  That bastard sure had a lot of guns and knives hidden on their shadow self for someone who claimed to be the head of the education department.

Luckily it was late enough that barely anyone noticed the blood dripping down his pant legs as he limped back to his apartment, stumbling through the door and flopping onto the couch before realizing his first aid kit was in the kitchen.  Usually he tried to heal himself before coming back to the real world, but since he had still been under the influence of his persona, he completely forgot and now he was too tired to go all the way back just to heal.  Besides, the wounds weren’t too bad, and it was nothing his clothes wouldn’t hide anyway.

His phone buzzed from the floor by the door and he groaned when he realized it must have fallen out of his pocket.  Whatever, whoever it was could damn well wait until he fixed himself up.  Even if it was Shido.  Especially if it was Shido.

Realizing he needed to take care of his injuries before he bled out, he struggled into sitting up.  Using the couch to steady himself first, he somehow made it to the kitchen where his first aid kit was in an easily assessable drawer.

He was getting much quicker at this, he mused as he cleaned and bandaged all his cuts.  Maybe he would have made a good doctor if he had the right opportunities.  Most of the cuts were pretty shallow, but there were a lot of them.  The one on his leg was a little worrisome, but he cleaned it up as best as he could and downed some painkillers, hoping for the best.  It wasn’t any worse than some he’d had before.

His phone started buzzing again, in a way that meant it was a call rather than a text message.  The only person who would be calling him so late was Shido and missing a call from him was even more troublesome than his text messages.  Summoning the last of his energy, he crawled across the floor, too tired to get up all the way, and grabbed his phone before it went to voicemail.

“Hello, Shido-san?”  He was pleased his voice didn’t give away how painful it was to crawl across the floor with his injuries.

“I’ve told you to stop using my name over the phone.  Is it done?”

Straight to the point as always.  “Yes, I took care of it.  A mental shut down should be occurring any time now.”

“Good.  I trust you were also discreet?”

“Of course, when am I not?”  

“You’re right.  I just wanted to confirm it from you directly.  You’ve done very well.  I know it’s been a lot of work, but all this wouldn’t be possible without you.”

His eyes started stinging and he rubbed at them, a couple tears leaking out.  So many times in his life, he wondered if it would have been better if he hadn’t been born at all.  But at least in this one thing he was useful.  He was necessary.  It was an addicting feeling.  “I’m honored to hear that.”

“Make sure to get some rest.”  Without waiting for his reply, Shido hung up.  A few moments passed before Goro put the phone down to rest in his lap.  He probably shouldn’t spend the rest of the night on the floor.

As he struggled back over to the couch, intending to pass out, his phone reminding him he had an unread text message.  However, it wasn’t from Shido this time.

 **Akira:**   Yo.  How’s it going?

Goro frowned.  It was pretty late, didn’t Akira have school tomorrow?

 **Goro:**   What are you doing up so late?

 **Akira:**   It’s morning here.

He blinked at his phone screen and checked the time to make sure he hadn’t stayed awake until morning.  That had happened once when he spent too long in the Metaverse.  However, this time he hadn’t.

 **Akira:**   I’m in Hawaii.

That made a lot more sense.  Hawaii was in a different time zone after all.

 **Goro:**   Oh, I did hear that Shujin students were going there for the trip.  How is it?

 **Akira:**   }}}(   )

 **Goro:**   I’m sorry, I seem to be getting some kind of error message.

 **Akira** :  That was a pineapple.

 **Goro:**   I’m sorry, what?

 **Goro:**   Do you know what a pineapple is?

 **Akira:**   Yes. ;)

 **Goro:**   Why are you sending extra punctuation.

 **Akira:**   You don’t know what emoji’s are?

He didn’t, but that was easy enough to search.  It only took a couple minutes before he understood the concept well enough.

 **Goro:**   B)  Now I understand.

 **Akira:** Good. ;) :*

 **Goro:**   :o

 **Goro:**   I think you mistyped.

 **Akira:**   I didn’t.  :*

His cheeks felt a little warm as his fingers hovered over the keys, unsure how to respond to a kiss emoji.  He hoped he wasn’t getting an infection from his injuries.  Akira responded again before he could decide.

 **Akira:**   It’s late there, isn’t it?  Why are you up?

 **Goro:**   Working late.

That was true enough, even if he couldn’t exactly tell him what that work entailed.

 **Akira:**   Don’t work too hard!  Even detectives need a vacation.

 **Goro:**   Not everyone can be eating pineapples in Hawaii.

 **Akira:** }}}(   )

 **Akira:**   I’ll save one for you when I get back. ;)

 **Goro:**   You’re too kind.

 **Goro:**   I think I’m going to call it a night, however.

 **Akira:**   Have sweet dreams.

 **Goro:**   Thank you.  Enjoy Hawaii.

Closing his phone, he laid back down on the couch with a heavy sigh.  He was too tired to try to make it to his bed, but although he was exhausted the pain was keeping him from drifting off.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he knew how to change people’s hearts.  He still wasn’t exactly sure how the Phantom Thieves were doing it.  He suspected they must have some unique power.  It certainly wasn’t one he seemed to have.  Then again, who knows.  He hadn’t known about mental shutdowns at first either.

Would anything have changed?  It was useless dwelling on thoughts like that.  It wasn’t enough to just change Shido’s heart after all.  Not for the revenge he had planned.  And Shido wouldn’t have been satisfied with him if he only had the power to change hearts.  He would have been discarded immediately.  Just like he always was.

The painkillers finally kicked in and Goro soon fell into uneasy dreams of blood and darkness and lips shaping a familiar smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many people are enjoying my story! I have no excuse for Akira's terrible pineapple emoji.


	5. Chapter 5

 

     Goro was definitely not at Leblanc tonight because Akira was back from Hawaii.  No, he was just here for the delectable coffee and to keep tabs on the Phantom Thieves.  If he got to see Akira too, it was merely a bonus.

Blowing over the top of his mug, he took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the scent of curry spice and coffee beans.  The tension in his shoulders loosened with every breath.  It was a shame he couldn’t hear what was going on upstairs, but it was hardly a chore to wait in the cafe itself.  It was slowly becoming his favorite place in the city.

The quiet atmosphere was disturbed when he heard footsteps coming down the attic stairs.  Tonight seemed to be a gathering of the Phantom Thieves, either for a meeting or perhaps merely to spend time together.  It must be nice to be around people who actually cared about you.

After observing them for so long, Goro knew every member of the team except one.  The one they called “Mona” was eluding him.  He still couldn’t figure out who Mona was in the real world, even though he observed them quite diligently.  It was maddening, but he had confidence he would figure it out eventually.  Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how such a careless group got as far as they did without detection.  Their group was less then subtle.

The first to appear downstairs was Ann, who was in the middle of saying something to Ryuji. 

“Damn it, it’s fine.  I’m sure he’ll come back.”  Ryuji muttered back to her.  Although these two were clearly the more laid back members of the group, tonight they looked especially tense.  Ryuji in particular was frowning deeply and neither of them acknowledged him on their way out.  

Makoto, who Goro thought of as the most polite member of the group gave him a nod which he returned before hurrying after them.  Yusuke and Futaba appeared next, followed by Akira, but took their leave after bidding him a quick goodnight.  Instead of leaving as well, Akira sighed and dropped himself onto the chair next to him, laying his head on his arms like he meant to take a nap.  Goro wondered what it would be like to ruffle his fingers through all that fluffy hair, before he picked up his coffee cup to give his fingers something less embarrassing to focus on.

“Hey kid, don’t treat my counter like a couch.”  Sojiro scolded when he came out to serve coffee to the other customers.  Akira groaned in response while Goro hid a smile behind his cup as the owner of the cafe brushed past them.

“Are you alright?”

Akira shifted his head to peer at Goro but kept his head resting on his arms, dislodging his glasses slightly.  Goro had to admit he looked pretty cute like that.  Aesthetically speaking.  

“Morgana ran away.”

“Your cat?”

“Yeah.”

Although he didn’t have a pet himself, he knew Akira took Morgana with him everywhere.  He must love that cat a lot.  “Are you going out to look for him?”

“I’m sure he’ll find his way back here eventually.”  The words were confident, but it was said with a frown.

“Cats have a pretty good sense of direction.”

“Yeah, cats do.”  Akira laughed as if it was some kind of joke.  Did he miss something?

Akira unfolded himself into a more upright position and adjusted his glasses, “So what brings you here tonight?”

“This cafe has the best coffee in the city after all.”  Goro sipped at his cup, disappointed it was nearly empty.

“You didn’t come to see me?”

“Seeing you is a bonus.”  The words came out more fondly than he’d meant, but Akira’s soft smile was worth the slip.

“I’m flattered, detective.  Seeing you is always a nice surprise for me as well.”

It shouldn’t be.  But at least in this moment, Goro laughed and pretended it was real.

 

 

As he walked home after bidding Akira goodnight, he couldn’t stop thinking about Akira’s cat of all things.  Something about his expression when he said his cat was missing made Goro want to fix whatever was wrong.  It was ridiculous, he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves and Goro’s rival.  Something as simple as a cat running away shouldn’t make him look like that.

Besides, how hard could it be to find a cat?  He was the Detective Prince.  If anyone could find a runaway cat, he could.

At first he was methodical as he walked the perimeter of the cafe to see if the cat was still nearby.  When that proved ineffective, he widened his search, increasing the distance as he kept going.

He wondered if cats responded to their names like dogs did.  He couldn’t remember, since he hadn’t spent much time around animals.  One of the foster families who took him in had a dog, but it hated him.  It always growled at him whenever he came into the house for some reason.

“Morgana-san?”  He called when he was sure there weren’t very many people around.  It was late, but a few people were still on the streets and he didn’t need to be drawing attention to himself.

Beginning to realize this might be a futile search but unwilling to give up just yet, he thought about other places a cat might go.  He remembered Akira usually took Morgana around in his bag everywhere he went.  He also knew Akira frequented Shibuya, so it wouldn’t hurt to see if the cat had wandered over to familiar territory.

By the time he arrived in Shibuya, the streets were starting to thin out.  It was already pretty late, and although the street lamps were still on, most of the shops had closed up for the night.  Maybe he had been a little too confident about his detection abilities.  Cats weren’t like people.  Honestly, Akira’s cat could be anywhere in Tokyo by now.

“I just need to take down Okumura before those guys do!”

The voice was startling, both because he initially wasn’t sure where it was coming from and also because it was familiar.  It was unmistakably the voice of the seventh member of the Phantom Thieves.  The one he had so little information on.

However, the only person walking nearby was a girl about his age.  She hadn’t noticed him since she was walking ahead of him, but as he drew closer he realized she was also someone he knew, Haru Okumura, the daughter of the Phantom Thieves inevitable next target.

He’d been investigating Kunikazu Okumura in preparation for the next phase of his plan.  Having enlisted Goro’s services a little too often, Okumura was a loose end that needed to be taken care of anyway.  As long as Shido’s men did their job, his name would be at the top of the list of targets on the Phantom Thieves website.

On the occasions he’d had business with Okumura, he only rarely exchanged polite greetings with his daughter when she was around.  She was a third year, like himself and went to Shujin, like Akira.

He walked a little faster, hoping to run into her and start a conversation.  Usually, the best way to gather information from a target was the direct approach.  It only took a few moments before he was nearly next to her, but before he could say anything the area suddenly distorted around them.

Haru turned toward him as reality faded out and the familiar sensation of arriving in the Metaverse assaulted his senses.  She wasn’t holding her phone and she looked just as surprised as he felt.

“Akechi-san?”

Between one blink and the next, the dark street they had been standing on faded away to be replaced with a platform that belonged in a Star Wars movie rather than in Tokyo.  Unlike the dim underground decor of Mementos, this was unmistakably someone’s palace.

Haru was staring at him with wide eyes, as if she thought he was causing the distortion.  He looked down and noticed familiar white fabric and a long red nose obstructing his vision.  Not only were they in a palace, but he was already considered a threat.  And judging by the way Haru was wearing the same purple dress she’d been wearing before, she was not considered as such.

“What is this?”  She demanded, her fluffy hair flying as she looked around.  Goro was at a loss for words.  Unlike a certain group of thieves, he never made the foolish error of accidentally bringing someone into the Metaverse before, so he’d never had to explain it to someone who’d just been transported inside.  Before he could answer, alarms started going off all around them.  Apparently an intruder had been found.  It would be best if they weren’t out in the open.

“This way, Okumura-san.”  He unceremoniously grabbed her arm and pulled her down the nearest hallway hoping they wouldn’t run into any shadows, while his mind worked furiously on how he was supposed to explain this.  He didn’t even know how they got here in the first place.  It was clear this was Haru’s first time in the Metaverse and he certainly didn’t activate the Meta-Nav.

In the next room there was some kind of control panel in the middle, which Goro used to shut the doors around them.  Since it didn’t seem like any shadows were coming after them, maybe it would buy them a little time before they could find a safe room.

“Akechi-san, what are you wearing?  What’s going on?”

What he was wearing was the personification of his Robin Hood Persona, one he was very proud of.  With a crisp white jacket adorned with gold and a regal red cape, he imagined he looked quite heroic.  It was leagues better than his original outfit after all.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but-“  The sound of an explosion cut off the rest of what he was going to say and they jumped back when one of the doors ahead of them burst open.

“Zoro! Show your might!”

That familiar voice rang out as a group of shadows crashed through what used to be the door.  The seventh member of the Phantom Thieves was in the midst of battle, sending a rapid volley of wind attacks at the approaching shadows.  Its small, cat-like appearance was why it was so hard for Goro to figure out his real world identity.  Nothing about his appearance gave any indication of what he looked like in the real world.

He also wasn’t doing so well.  The shadows teamed up on him and launched powerful fire attacks in unison and he was quickly knocked to the floor.  A moment passed.  It didn’t look like he was going to be able to get up.

That wouldn’t do at all.  Goro opened his mouth to summon Robin Hood, regardless of his audience, when Haru rushed forward before he could say anything.

“Stop!”  She cried as she ran between the thief and the incoming shadows.  To Goro’s surprise, the shadows paused in their attack, just as surprised by the girl as he was.

“Okumura-san?”  One of the shadows beeped, “Why are you preventing us from punishing the intruder?”

“What gives you the right to attack this creature?” All confusion was gone from her tone, confidence replacing it.  Goro was impressed.

“He’s an intruder and must be eliminated.”  Another shadow chimed in.  Goro slowly drew closer, ready to intervene if necessary.  He kept his eyes on Haru when he started to feel power concentrating in the area she was standing.

“I won’t let you.”  Before Goro could wonder exactly how she was planning to carry out her threat, a burst of light surrounded her and a figure he couldn’t quite make out appeared behind her.  It blasted the shadows in front of her to nothing and when the light faded away, her clothes were different.  No longer was she wearing the purple dress of a student, but the clothes adorning her now were befitting a true thief.

Haru looked about as shocked as Goro felt.  There was some kind of distortion floating behind her now, probably the source of that bright light.  It wasn’t like any kind of Persona he had seen before, since it didn’t seem to have a definitive form, but it was definitely acting like one.

“Hey, we need to get out of here.”  The seventh Phantom Thief member was on his feet but he was breathing hard.  “I think there’s a safe room nearby.”

Once they were all inside, Goro closed the safe room door and looked around at his unexpected companions.  The daughter of his next target and a member of the Phantom Thieves.  Maybe this would give him a chance to finally learn his true identity.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?  Akechi-san what are you doing here?”  Haru inquired, her hands on her hips like she was intending to beat it out of one of them if necessary.

“Akechi, like the Detective Prince, Akechi?”  The seventh member breathed in disbelief.  “You have a Persona?”

Damn it.  This might make things a little more difficult.  However, Goro was nothing if not quick on his feet.

He pulled out his best made for TV smile and laughed, “Ah, it seems so!  You’re a member of the Phantom Thieves aren’t you?”

“The Phantom Thieves?”  Haru’s voice took on a tone of wonder.

“Not anymore.”  He answered sullenly, “I’m just Morgana now.  I don’t need those guys.”

“Morgana.”  Goro repeated.  The named sounded familiar.  Wait a minute.  “You’re Akira’s cat!?”

“I’m not a cat!”  Morgana practically shouted back.  “Anyway, that doesn’t explain why you have a Persona.  I thought you were against the Phantom Thieves changing people’s hearts?”

Was it possible that Akira’s cat was named after this seventh member?  Somehow that didn’t seem right, but he packed that piece of information away to focus on later.  There were more pressing concerns.

“I have to admit, I was quite surprised when about a month ago, a strange application appeared on my phone without my knowledge.  It activated by itself and I soon found myself in this other world.”

“The Meta-Nav installed on your phone too?”

“Indeed.”  That part was true at least, even if it was more like two years ago rather than a month.  “After encountering some of the creatures in this world, I awoke my Persona, is that the correct term?  From what I observed, I believe that’s what just happened to you, Okumura-san.”

“Me?”  Haru's face lit up like someone told her Santa Clause was real.

“He’s right.”  Morgana hoped up on the table in the room to give himself more height, “That power you used to save me, that was your Persona.”

“And we’re in this other world, right now?”  Haru’s gaze darted around the room.

Morgana scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet, “Right now we’re in someone’s palace.  Your father’s actually.”

“Father.”  Haru’s voice trailed off.  “Does that mean you are trying to change his heart?”

Morgana drew himself up to his full height of about two feet and nodded solemnly.  “This palace is a reflection of his distorted desires.  Our goal was to steal his heart so he could confess his crimes, but the Phantom Thieves decided they didn’t need me anymore.  So I’m going to do it myself.”

Goro had a hard time imagining the group he’d been stalking for the last couple months to drop one of their own teammates.  Still, a disagreement would explain the tense atmosphere he witnessed at the cafe earlier.

“Lately, I’ve been having doubts about my father.”  Haru wasn’t looking at either of them.  “For various reasons.  If there is a way to change his heart, that is something I would like to do.”

She turned to Goro and he was a little taken aback at the intensity of her gaze.  “I know you don’t approve what the Phantom Thieves have been doing Akechi-san, and I understand that.  If they are the kind of group that could leave behind one of their members like this, perhaps what they are doing is not on the side of justice.”

The hands at her sides clenched into fists.  Her gaze didn’t waver.

“However, my father certainly doesn’t care about justice.  What he’s doing right now is wrong.  I’ve always felt so powerless.  Even though I’m his daughter, he’d never listen to what I have to say.  But if there is something I can do.   If there’s a way I can change his heart.  I have to try.  Can you understand that?”

Goro knew all too well what she was talking about.  The only thing he was striving for, the only thing he cared about, was making his own father pay for his crimes.  He supposed it was just as well that Haru’s father was going to be his next target anyway.  His plan could still proceed, but he would have to tread cautiously to keep suspicion off him.

“I’ve been following the activities of the Phantom Thieves for some time now.”  Goro began slowly.  “And while I’ve questioned their methods, I still haven’t figured out how exactly they are able to change hearts.  Can changing someone's heart really be called justice?  But if your father is truly what you say, then this might well be the best method we have to bring justice to him.”

“If we can change his heart, then we can make him confess his crimes.  That’s justice.”  Morgana piped up defensively.  Goro smiled at him indulgently.

“Then I challenge you to prove it to me.”

“Alright!”  Morgana jumped into the air in excitement.  “Let’s do it.  Let’s show the Phantom Thieves who’s really on the side of justice.”

As the three of them made plans to meet up again to go over their strategy, Goro was glad everything still seemed to be proceeding smoothly.  Although he originally planned to join the Phantom Thieves much later, this wouldn’t interfere with taking down Shido, as long as he was careful.

Haru would be able to bring her father to justice, and he would have his revenge.

This was fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fine? I guess we'll see in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

This was not fine.

“You assured me you had everything under control.”

Goro rubbed his forehead to ward off the approaching headache.  Shido was not taking kindly to Goro’s small error, paranoid bastard that he was.

“I do, Shido-san.  Even though joining the Phantom Thieves this early was not part of my original plan, I can still gain their trust and move forward with everything else.  It’s not going to compromise anything.”

He was on his way to meet Haru and Morgana in Okumura’s palace for some kind of training session.  Haru definitely needed the practice.

“I’ll have to take your word for it for now.  Just know that I am displeased.  I expect regular updates.  I’m counting on you.  And stop using my name.”

“Of course, sir.”  Goro heard a click before he finished speaking.  He closed his phone with a sigh.  It would be a relief when he no longer had to work with that man.

When he reached the outside of Okumura’s building, Haru and Morgana were already there waiting for him.

“Akechi-san”  Haru waved him over, Morgana meowed from her shoulder.

“About time you got here.”  The cat huffed, proving Goro’s first deduction correct.  Morgana was actually Akira’s cat.  He apparently succeeded in finding him, but he’d never imaging it would be like this.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so strange to see a talking cat.”

“This form isn’t the real me!  I’m human.”  Morgana hissed, arching his back like the alley cats that lived near Goro’s apartment.  Apparently Morgana was also in denial.  He decided not to comment on it.

“It’s also nice to see you again, Okumura-san.”

“Please, call me Haru since we’ll be teammates.”

“If you insist Haru-san.”

Morgana raised a paw in the air.  “Okay you two, if we’re done with the pleasantries, I’m going to teach you all there is to know about being a Phantom Thief.”

It turned out this was going to be a more hands-on type of training, since Morgana immediately brought them into the thick of battle.  Most of the things he explained were things Goro already knew, since he’d been using his powers for so long.  How nice it would have been to have someone explain it to him like this in the beginning.  All along he’d had to figure everything out by himself, more or less.

“Watch your head!”

Haru ducked and narrowly avoided what would have been a staggering blow as Morgana rushed in and took the shadow out with his Persona.  Between Goro and Morgana, most of the battles were over pretty quickly, but it was obvious Haru was struggling a little bit.  Her Persona still didn’t have a full form and wasn’t even half as powerful as Morgana’s, let alone his own.

“You clearly have some experience with this.”  Morgana pointed out while they were taking a break in one of the safe rooms.

“I’m a fairly quick learner.  I’ve had these powers for nearly a month now, after all.  And I’ve been studying the Phantom Thieves for quite a bit longer than that.”

“You’ve always been against their brand of justice, right Akechi-kun?  I’ve seen some of your TV appearances.”  Haru leaned back on the chair she was sitting in, tossing her ax from hand to hand.

“Not so much their justice as their methods.”  He palmed his chin, digging up from his mind the script of Goro Akechi, detective prince.  “Forcibly changing someone’s heart can be equivalent to mind control, don’t you think?  Are the feelings of guilt real when they are compelled by an outside source?  This is your father after all, Haru-san.  Are you sure changing his heart is something you want to do?”

“My father needs to answer for the things he has done.  In a perfect world, he would be confessing these crimes himself.  If he can’t do that and I can do something to make that happen, I can’t walk away from it.”

“Even at the risk to your father?”

She tossed the ax in the air abruptly and caught it when it fell, steel in her eyes.  “Even if there’s a risk.”

That steel, it was something he saw every time he looked in a mirror, forged the moment he learned who his father truly was.  It was the sort of steel which could only be tempered with the fires of revenge, rather than the cooling stream of justice.  No matter what Haru said, her true desire was as naked as a blade, at least to someone who was wielding the same weapon.

 

 

It wasn’t long before Morgana called it a night, claiming they all needed to rest up for tomorrow.  However it really wasn’t all that late.  Goro originally meant to head home to get an early night, but he found his feet carrying him inexplicably to Leblanc.  He walked inside and found both Akira and Futaba sitting on the stools at the counter watching the news, while Sojiro cleaned mugs behind the counter.

“ _-damages have also been reported, including the destruction of a statue depicting Mr. Okumura._ ”

Ah yes, Goro thought to himself, they might have left the Metaverse last night a little inelegantly, but at least they avoided detection.  It seemed the damage hadn’t gone completely unnoticed.

As soon as he noticed him, Akira turned and greeted him with a wave but Futaba immediately leapt up and hid behind the counter, much to Goro’s confusion.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting anything?”

“No, you’re fine.”  Akira waved at the seat next to him.  Futaba still didn’t return to her previous seat.  Goro looked between the two of them, before slowly walking closer.

“If you’re sure.  I would hate to intrude.”

Futaba chose that moment to leap out from behind the counter and rush upstairs.  Goro frowned down at Akira which earned him a smile and a head shake.

“Don’t worry, you never are.  Futaba hasn’t reached a high enough level for this kind of human interaction yet.”

“I heard that Akira!”  Futaba shouted from the attic.

Akira smirked and stood up.  “Why don’t I get you some coffee?”

Before he could get too far, Sojiro held up a hand.  “Don’t worry about it kid, you’re not on shift yet.  Usual blend okay?”

Goro nodded as Akira let himself fall back on the stool and sipped his own drink.  A comfortable silence fell over them as Sojiro prepared the coffee.

“Here you go.”  Sojiro set the cup in front of him and when he tried to put money down for it, he was just waved away.  “It’s on the house for any friend of Akira’s.”

Sojiro turned to his ward as Goro struggled to reply.  “I’m sure he’ll come back when he’s hungry.  Don’t worry so much.”

He walked into the back room as Goro gave up trying to respond and took a sip of his coffee instead.  Just as delicious as always.

“Morgana still hasn’t come home?”

“Not yet.”  Akira sighed.  Goro was already lying to him about so many things, but somehow not telling Akira his cat was fine when he was so clearly worried about him, was hard to stomach.

“I’m sure he’ll come back when he’s ready.  Cats have a pretty good sense of direction I’ve been told.”

Soft pressure.  A shoulder bumping up against his, and hair brushing his cheek, before it was gone as fast as it appeared.  He felt his heart begin to pound like it tended to do right before a fight with a shadow.  But there was nothing to fight here.

“I’m glad you came today, Goro.”

“I-I am as well.”  Goro quickly took another sip of coffee, horrified to find himself stuttering.

“I’m going to close up.”  Sojiro came out of the back room and Goro nearly upended his coffee mug.  He’d forgotten he was there.  How careless of him.  

“Futaba!  Let’s go.”

After they left, with Futaba nearly sprinting out of the cafe after Sojiro, it was just him and Akira alone.  The shop was closed and he was a customer.  He needed to go too.

“I guess I’ll head out as well.”  He stood up and reached for his briefcase.

“Or you could stay a little longer.”

Goro paused.  “But the cafe is closed.”

Akira also stood up and shrugged, “I live upstairs.  It’s not that late.  Want to play this new game I got?”

“I don’t want to impose.”  That was the polite response, but Goro wondered what kind of game Akira was talking about.  He’d never really played games before.

“You aren’t.  I asked.  Besides, I could use a distraction.”

One of the things that most infuriated Goro about Akira was how unaffected he always appeared.  No matter what was happening, he was always calm, or flashing that damnable smirk at him.  He’d never seen him look so lonely before.

A feeling he knew only too well.

“I suppose I could use one as well.”  Goro admitted.  “Well then, show me this game you want to play.”

Akira dipped his head and like the gentleman thief he probably thought he was, gestured with a flourish as he led the way up to his room.  As he walked up the creaky stairs, he realized this was the first time he had ever been inside Akira’s room.

If this dusty space could even be called a room.  It was clearly trying to be one, with a small bed and a shelf full of knickknacks, but the dust coating everything and the boxes scattered everywhere made it seem less like a room and more of an attic.

If Akira noticed Goro looking around the room with distaste, he didn’t show it, pulling out two chairs and setting them in front of the small TV.  After they sat down, Goro was handed a small device.  He trailed his fingers over the smooth plastic and experimentally pressed one of the buttons.

“Have you ever played a video game before?”

“Ah.”  Goro had been hoping he could figure it out quick enough Akira wouldn’t notice it was his first time, but his cover was already blown.  “I must admit I haven’t.”

Bracing himself for the mocking he was sure was coming, he was a little confused when Akira merely leaned forward and took his hands in his, nudging them into the right position.  Before his fingers could soak up the warmth from the touch, it had already disappeared.

“It helps if you hold it like that.”

Looking down, Goro admitted to himself it looked like all his fingers were in the correct position to reach the buttons now.  But they felt a little cold.

Akira flipped on the TV and picked up his controller like it was a familiar weapon.  “Do you think you can beat me, detective?”

He tightened his grip on his own.  “I’m sure you’ll find I’m a very quick learner.”

It only took a couple warm up battles before Goro was hooked.  He could definitely see why so many people talked about how addicting video games were.

“How did you possibly manage to escape my hammer, I had you cornered!”

Akira’s small on-screen player did an infuriating little dancing before the screen proclaimed him the winner.  Goro barely refrained from throwing his controller at the screen to get rid of its little pixelated smile.

“I guess you just weren’t fast enough.”  Akira leaned back in his chair with the air of a cat who just caught the canary.  Goro did not appreciate being caught so easily.

“Again.”  He demanded.  Akira laughed while bringing up the menu screen to start another round.

They played for what felt like hours, and Akira throughly trounced him every time.  He was too quick.  Even when Goro was certain he had him beat, he would somehow escape and appear behind him for a final blow.  Much like in real life, Akira refused to be captured so easily.

That was until Goro caught a lucky break.  Maybe his quarry was tiring or maybe he was improving, but Akira made an error in the crucial moment and this time it was Goro’s character who was awarded the victory dance.

Goro laughed and leaned back in his chair, his spirits as high as they were after completing a particularly hard mission.  “It seems even you can be fallible sometimes.”

“I beat you over twenty times.”

“Yes, but you didn’t beat me every time.  I’m improving.”  Goro insisted.  People thought highly of him because he was a quick learner.

“You are.”  Akira agreed, the words like a warm cup of coffee, loosening the tension in Goro’s shoulders.  “I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much.”

“I am.”  Even in a dusty attic, the night before going into a palace, and sitting on barely comfortable wooden chairs, he was having a wonderful time with Akira.  It felt like they were just two normal high school students, hanging out with school their only worry.  It was a nice feeling.

“Want to play another round?”

 

 

After work the next day, Goro headed over to meet Haru and Morgana in Okumura’s palace again.  He was a little tired since he stayed longer than he had anticipated at Akira’s house, but he couldn’t say he regretted it.  After beating Akira for the second time, Akira told him he’d been impressed at how quickly he’d improved in just a night.  It looked like video games were yet another thing he could add to his already impressive skill set.

Once they were in the palace, the newly formed team wasted no time.  It was strange to work with teammates after working alone for so long, but Goro found it surprisingly pleasant.  Although he was clearly outclassing them, it was nice to have his blindspots covered, and be thrown a helpful healing item if he was low on energy.

“I think the Phantom Thieves are here.”  Morgana said after they wasted some low level shadows.

“The ones who abandoned you?”  Haru spun her ax around her fingers, like one might a juggling rod.

“Perhaps it would be best to keep a distance.”  Goro remarked.  Although he had known it was only a matter of time before they ran into the Phantom Thieves, he didn’t relish the inevitable confrontation it would bring about.

“They need to answer for their wrongs as well.”  Haru hefted her ax and took off down the hall.  Morgana shrugged at Goro and followed after her.  Outvoted, Goro sighed and did the same.

They kept out of sight on top of some higher shelves until the Phantom Thieves appeared to have trouble opening one of the doors.  Before Goro could suggest a method to approach them, Haru decided to take it upon herself to make themselves known. She stepped into the light and her voice echoed down toward the thieves.

“Halt, vigilante!”

Goro almost wanted to laugh when the Phantom Thieves immediately assumed from her black mask she was the one who was causing the mental shut downs.  As if possession of a black mask was enough evidence to convince them.  Perhaps deceiving them would be easier than he thought.

Beside him, Morgana let out what the cat probably thought was an extremely evil laugh, but really sounded more like an overdramatic child.  “Enough of your misunderstandings!”

When Morgana stepped forward, Goro could easily tell from the reactions of the Phantom Thieves they had obviously been worried about him.  It was hard to tell from this distance but he could swear that Akira relaxed every so slightly when Morgana appeared.  Maybe the Phantom Thieves were pursing the wrong kind of justice, but from what he knew of Akira at least, they truly cared about each other.

How nice that must be.

“The Treasure will be taken by me and this Beauty Thief and Justice Man!”

Startled by the sudden code names and drawing the attention of all the thieves, he didn’t know what to say at first.  But he was nothing if not good at putting on an act.  He straighten up and tried to look intimidating.

“I’ll have you know they both have Persona powers as well!”

“My name is Beauty Thief!”  Haru proclaimed strongly, if a little unsurely.

Goro stepped up beside her.  “And I am Justice Man!”

Admit exclamations of disbelief from the gathered thieves, all three of them leaped off the structure and onto the same level as the rest of them.  Haru and Goro quickly stuck poses reminiscent of the Featherman cartoons he used to watch as a child.

“We will take the Treasure!”  Haru proclaimed.

“And justice will be served!”  Goro couldn’t help but add, caught up in the act.  He’d never felt so free, knowing the Phantom Thieves had no idea who he truly was.

“What the hell, is that Akechi?”

Damn it.  Ryuji was definitely his least favorite member of the team.  And if that wasn’t bad enough, Akira was suddenly staring right at him.  He felt his face heat up under the mask, before he internally scolded himself.  He was hardly the most ridiculous person here.  Akira’s long black coat looked like it was taken straight from a cosplay.  At least his outfit looked heroic.

“You are not qualified to be phantom thieves.”  Haru hadn’t yet lost her fire as she insulted each of the thieves in turn.  Or at least tried to.  Some of those insults could have been delivered better.  She lost her steam after yelling only at a couple of the members.

“We don’t have time to chat.”  Morgana cut in.  It was best to make their exit.  However, Goro must have been more flustered than he thought since he didn’t think to stop them before Haru opened the door where enemies were obviously waiting behind.

There were too many of them.

“We need to get out of here.”  Goro shouted.  The Phantom Thieves were smart enough to follow their lead as everyone ran off in different directions, hoping to lose the influx of shadows.  He himself lost track of his own teammates in the confusion, but after he made it out of the Metaverse he got a text from Haru saying she and Morgana had made it out alright.

He stared at his phone.  This was ridiculous.  Akira was the capable leader of the Phantom Thieves.  Of course he would be okay.  There was no need to text him to make sure.

His phone buzzed.

 **Akira:**   Can we meet up tomorrow?

The relief he felt was eclipsed by his trepidation for tomorrow’s meeting.  It was inevitable and also necessary.  There was no use denying what they had already figured out.  He needed Akira to trust him.  Tomorrow, the real act would begin.

 **Goro:**   Of course.  Where shall I find you?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been leaving such kind comments, thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Justice Man, huh?”

Goro nearly dropped the book he picked up from the display as he waited for Akira.  Last night they agreed to meet at Jinbocho, a bookshop he never heard of before.  He originally meant to keep an eye out for him, but quickly found himself distracted by all the books this shop contained.  One of the titles in particular caught his eye and he had picked it up out of a morbid sense of curiosity.  “Crime and Punishment” seemed uniquely suited to describe his life.  After all, his ultimate goal was to rain punishment down upon his father’s crimes.  Unfortunately in his preoccupation, Akira had once again caught him by surprise.  He continued to flip through the book and didn’t look up before replying to settle his bubbling irritation.

“Pretty bold of you.  What if I hadn’t discerned your identity yet?  You just revealed yourself.”

The book was plucked out of his hands and he was forced to meet Akira’s eyes, crinkled at the corners in mirth.

“You’re the best detective I know.  Of course you know who I am by now.”

“I’m the only one you know.” Goro felt his cheeks heat.  

“But you're also the best.”  Akira answered as he flipped through the book.  Goro was pretty sure his embarrassment was too obvious when he couldn’t think of anything to say in reply.

“Were you thinking of reading this?  Seems like it’s right up your alley, detective.”

“I’m not sure if I’ll have the time.”  Goro admitted, even as he eyed the book.  Reading was something he couldn’t spare much time for between all the work Shido gave him and his detective work, but it used to be a pleasant pastime.  It enabled him to learn about so many things without dealing with the judging eyes of people who loved to look down on the poor little bastard.

“It took me forever to read,”  Akira set the book back on the shelf, “But it was pretty interesting.  The title made me think it was going to be a story about revenge.”

Intrigued despite himself, Goro couldn’t help but ask, “It wasn’t?”

“No.”  Akira was still looking at the book sitting on the shelf, “It was about someone who thought he was superman, but the guy was really just in over his head.  I think it was supposed to show how even if you get away with a crime, you can’t escape the guilt.”

There were some things Goro could never forget, no matter how much time passed.  Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still clearly see each face of every shadow he had ever killed.  Some of them with their faces twisted in rage as they fought helpless against their fate.  Some of them with tears streaming down their cheeks as they begged for their lives.  Some of them with no expression at all, when his bullet caught them by surprise.  Each name was written indelibly in his mind, along with exactly why Shido wanted each one to be eliminated.

However, Goro Akechi the Detective Prince had no time to dwell on those kinds of thoughts when he had a show to put on.

“That must mean you’re feeling pretty guilty, aren’t you?”  He raised his hand to his chin and flashed Akira his best smirk, “Since you are the leader of the criminal Phantom Thieves.  Shall I arrest you now so I can assuage your guilty conscious?”

“Not so fast detective.”  There was that smirk again.  “I seem to recall you becoming a member of this so called criminal group.  Are you going to arrest yourself as well?”

Perhaps he would have if he was the detective he claimed to be, but his objective was a little different.  To set up the Phantom Thieves to take the fall for his activities in the Metaverse, he had to join them to ensure events went as planned.  Although his original plan had been to blackmail the thieves into letting him join after he took out their current target, that plan obviously wouldn’t work now.  But Goro was nothing if not persuasive.  If he could convince Shido to hire him on without knowing his true intentions, he was sure he could convince Akira to keep him on the team without suspecting his true motivations.

“And if I recall correctly, I’ve only joined those who are opposing the Phantom Thieves.  Besides, I’m merely here to observe.”  

At this point they had wandered away from the front of the shop and found themselves in a maze of tightly packed shelves of books towering above their heads.  The aisle was so narrow their shoulders brushed as they walked side by side.

“Since I don’t fully understand your methods of changing people’s hearts, I can hardly even arrest you at this point.  You once questioned how I view justice.  I suppose it’s my turn to question yours.”

They reached the end of the aisle and Akira turned around, his hands idling playing with his bangs.

“And if we don’t pass this test?”

“Then you’ll have to be tried to the full extent of the law.”

Akira was suddenly invading his personal space again, and this time there was nothing playful about his expression.

“And if I refuse to let you?”

For all their playful banter, Akira’s steady gaze on his was an unshakable reminder they stood on opposing sides.  The Phantom Thieves had to take a fall so Goro could have the revenge he desired.  It didn’t matter how many hours they spent together; Akira was not his friend.  But if there was one thing Goro had learned about Akira, it was he would do anything to protect the people he called such.

“I suppose that would make my work much harder.”  Goro admitted.  “But if you did, I would wonder about your confidence in the justice you claim to be serving.  Would it fall apart under my scrutiny?”

Akira reached up and adjusted his glasses, the light reflecting off and hiding his eyes for a breath of a moment.

“I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong then.  Once you join up with us of course.”

Akira’s eyes were twinkling confidently once more.

“You sound so sure, and yet your former team member seems to disagree.”

The confidence disappeared like smoke from a magician’s entrance.  All show and no substance.  Goro was surprised to find himself sorry to see it go.

“Morgana will come around.”

The lies people tell themselves are the lies that are always the hardest to spot, but as a practiced liar himself, Goro knew exactly what to look for since he saw it on his own face every day.  As if sensing the doubt, Akira’s smile turned sheepish.

“But perhaps you could put in a good word for me?”

Even though Akira was infuriating and maddening and it was merely impossible to tell what he was thinking at any given moment, he was simultaneously the most genuine person Goro had ever met.  For someone who had so much to hide, he wore his bleeding heart on his sleeve.  Goro couldn’t afford any of that blood adding to what was already on his hands.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He wanted it to be a lie, but he was too good of a detective to know that it wasn’t.

 

 

 

The sun was setting as Goro left the bookshop and Akira behind, a plastic bag tangled around his fingers.  He decided on a whim to purchase “Crime and Punishment” after all.  Maybe he could find some time to read it on his commute.  As he waited for his train, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Haru:**   Akechi-kun, are you free this evening?

With only an empty apartment waiting for him and his main priority the Phantom Thieves, he had nothing but time for whatever it was Haru wanted so he answered in the affirmative.  It turned out she wanted to meet at a cafe he’d read about in passing, known for both its coffee and its high prices.  He didn’t need the directions she sent to be able to locate it with ease.

One glance at the interior of the establishment practically screamed wealth for all that it was a fairly small venue.  A host at the door led them to their seats and Haru allowed a nearby waiter to pull out her chair with an air of someone who was used to this sort of treatment which was unsurprising.  As the heir to Okumura foods, she most certainly was.  

Even his unpracticed eye could see the quality in the craftsmanship of the tables and chairs and the attention to detail taken in the decorations and choice of paintings along the walls.  Although he hadn’t grown up in anything close to this kind of finery, he wasn’t unfamiliar with it.  Shido was a powerful man and working for him meant brushing elbows with the wealthy was something he quickly had to become accustomed to.

Once they put in their orders, Haru discreetly set her purse on the arm of her chair half opened and Goro caught sight of a flash of fur.

“You brought Morgana here?”

Haru glanced around nervously, but her hands held the bag steadily.

“We’re all members in this team and I wanted to talk to you both regarding our activities.”

“Yeah, unlike a certain other group, no one is leaving anyone behind.”  Morgana piped up, his high voice muffled through the bag.

Akira’s dejected face from earlier flashed through his mind, and before he could think better of it, he found himself saying, “Aren’t you being a little hard on them?  They obviously care about you.”

“No they don’t.  Not unless I’m useful to them.”  Morgana’s voice trailed off, as if he was beginning to doubt what he was saying.

“I’m sure that’s not completely true.”  Haru brushed her hand over her purse, like she wanted to pet Morgana but the bag was the only thing in her way.  “They clearly care for you.  They just seem to be confused right now.”

“In any case,”  Goro attempted to change the subject, even as he imagined Akira’s face continuing to stare sadly at him, “You wanted to talk to us regarding the current mission?”

“In a sense.”  Haru answered as a waiter set a cup of coffee in front of her and a similar one in front of him.  She raised the cup and took a small sip before continuing.

“I’m afraid I have to make a confession as well.”  She set down her cup.  “I’ve been frequenting the ‘Phan-Site’ I believe it’s called, and I’ve been looking through some of the requests.  The Phantom Thieves can’t be everywhere.  I think we should take some of these missions.”

“It would also be great practice before going up against Okumura.”  Morgana added, his voice still muffled.  “You may not approve of our methods yet, but it’s an undeniable fact that some of these people really need our help!”

Goro took a sip of his own cup of coffee before responding.  It was good, as expected of a cafe of this caliber, but he still preferred Leblanc’s.

“It sounds like you’ve already decided.”  Not that he cared either way, but as a detective advocating justice, he added a little hesitance to his voice.

“It’s something I feel strongly about.”  Haru admitted.  “But we’re a team, and I believe that means we must make decisions like this together.”

As a detective prodigy, many people valued his opinion, but it was only after he throughly and undeniably proved his worth.  That was understandable.  No one could trust someone like him without unshakeable knowledge he had what it took to do the job, and he worked hard to provide that.  However, Haru seemed to want his input not because she believed in his skills, but simply because he was on the team.  An important judgement depending on something so tenuous as just his presence.  It wasn’t logical at all.

Neither was it logical how much he was enjoying hearing he was part of a team.

“It wouldn’t hurt to gain more experience before taking on such a difficult opponent.”  He found himself saying.  “This would also give me a chance to observe the method of changing hearts for a person without a palace.  I must say the positives seem to be outweighing the negatives in this instance.”

Haru giggled which confused him.  He didn’t think anything he said was particularly humorous.

“Do you always speak as if you’re talking about a case, Akechi-kun?”

Was he speaking too formally?  Usually it was more well received.  “Perhaps I’ve been working too much lately.”

“Overworking yourself is bad.” Morgana added, “Do you need me to come over and make sure you’re getting enough sleep?”

Having a former member of the Phantom Thieves living with him and watching his every move would be the last thing he’d want, but he plastered a smile over his true feelings on the matter.

“No need for anything that extreme.”

“Please make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”  Haru was giving him a particularly serious look he didn’t think the subject matter of the conversation warranted.  “If there’s anything I can do, please let me know.”

“Oh, you don’t have to go that far.”  Although while he was popular, Goro was used to attention from his fans, he wasn’t used to having his health scrutinized so intently.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?”  Haru smiled.  There was that word again.  The one Akira liked to toss around so casually.  “That’s what friends do.  They make sure you take care of yourself.”

He had to consciously loosen his tight grip on the handle of his coffee cup before he could reply.

“I suppose that is what friends do.”

Not that he would know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend who loves "Crime and Punishment."


	8. Chapter 8

 

Goro was beginning to realize despite Haru’s delicate appearance and composed demeanor, once she decided on something everyone had best get out of her way.  Since she wanted to get a jump on some of the requests from the Phan-Site, they decided to infiltrate the Metaverse the very next night to take care of some requests.  Morgana called the place where they were going Mementos and it was nice to finally have a name for the shadow torn landscape he often frequented.

After a rousing success with some low level targets the night before, Haru decided they should go tonight as well since she wanted to help as many people as possible.  Although it meant more work, he had to admit it was much nicer going in with teammates than going alone.  He even found himself looking forward to it.

It seemed tonight would not be a good night for it after all, because the minute they walked into Mementos they immediately ran into the Phantom Thieves.

When Akira caught sight of him, he gave an absurd little wave of greeting like they were running into each other at the train station rather than in the collective consciousness of the public.  Even more absurd was when he caught himself returning it.  Everyone else was longing around the entry to Mementos looking quite comfortable.  Did they think the Metaverse was some kind of hang out spot?

“You guys are seriously slacking off way too much!”  Morgana echoed his thoughts.

Getting berated for fulfilling requests from the website was hilarious coming from a group who as far as he could tell, was far too impulsive for their own good.  Haru had just been doing exactly what the Phantom Thieves had been doing, trying to help people.  But he went along with it when Haru decided to apologize.  Best not to make waves.

Besides, it was easy to see the reason the whole group had gathered here in the first place was to make amends with Morgana.  His first deduction was correct.  This team wasn’t the type to abandon one of their own.

“You guys need me after all?  Is that it?”  The wonder in Morgana’s voice was painfully clear.

As each of the team members expressed their apologies, Goro couldn’t help but shift slightly on his feet, finding it uncomfortable listening to their heartfelt exclamations.  It felt like he was intruding on a private moment, since he obviously was not part of the strong bonds the Phantom Thieves shared.  His gaze shifted and caught Haru, who offered him smile.  At least he wasn’t the only one feeling out of place, he supposed.

Then it was Ryuji’s turn.

“I mean, I don’t mind if you’re not human or if you’re useless!”

Goro might not know exactly what kind of argument had been the impetus for Morgana to run off, but it was obvious thinking he was useless was something of a sore spot for him.

The events that followed were inevitable.

“Oh, is that right?  So I am just some useless cat to you guys!”

Before he knew it he and Haru were commanded into the strange bus he learned Morgana could transform into the other day.  Haru had barely taken the wheel before they were off.  He wasn’t phased by it so much as he was pissed the Phantom Thieves had such a convenient way to transverse Mementos, while all along he’d had to do it alone.  Yet another thing the Phantom Thieves had that he didn’t.

“Are you sure this is the best way to take on the Phantom Thieves?”  He asked as Morgana barreled down Mementos at twice the speed he’d been going the day before.

“If they can’t catch me, they’ll never see me again!”

It was clear Morgana barely heard his comment when the shadows started passing by at even higher speeds.

“Perhaps he just needs to work off his frustration a little bit.”  Haru mentioned next to him as she struggled to avoid running into anything, but her face was tinged with worry.

He was about to reply when they were both thrown forward from a failed sharp turn.  Morgana’s engined revved with a growl, attempting to overcorrect by speeding up.  Goro’s stomach dropped as suddenly the bus was airborne, only to slam into something solid, occupants tumbling as the bus crashed down on its side.  

Taking a moment to get his bearings after something heavy landed on him, he realized Haru’s axe handle was pinning him to the seat.  He could hear the Phantom Thieves shouting at them and Morgana saying something back, but he was too busy feeling relief it hadn’t impaled him.  What a sad way to die.  He didn’t have long to think about it before Morgana righted the bus, and continued speeding away from the Phantom Thieves.

The entire situation was ridiculous, and he was collecting bruising from all the jostling, but he was surprised to find himself grinning wildly as Morgana and Haru led the Phantom Thieves on a merry chase through the Metaverse.  Even Haru looked like she was hiding a grin as the bus sped around Mementos, eventually leaving the Thieves in their metaphorical dust by the time they exited the Metaverse.  Morgana still seemed upset, so he did his best to hide his mirth.

“Are you sure that was what you wanted?”  Haru asked as they walked away from the station, Morgana once again in his cat form.

“Of course it was!”  Morgana shouted, but to Goro he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

He opened his mouth to add an encouraging comment when an unfamiliar voice intruded on their conversation. 

“You made me look everywhere for you.”

A greasy haired boy in a man’s suit appeared at the end of the alleyway.  His voice was both proprietary and sweet in a way that put Goro immediately on edge.

“What were you doing somewhere without any reception?  Out late with guys?”

His gaze landed on Goro and a look crossed his face like he’d stepped in something unpleasant.

“That’s it, isn’t it?  Who is this?”

Haru stepped forward, but Goro noticed she was holding herself quite stiffly.

“I would never do such a thing!  Akechi-kun is just a friend.”

The intruder didn’t look like the type to back down easily, so it would be best to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.  “This is just a misunderstanding.  I was merely escorting Haru-san home this evening.”

The laugh he earned from that comment reminded him of the way some shadows laughed in the midst of telling him all about their sordid desires.

“Oh, I’m sure you were.  Do you take me for a fool?”

He ignored Goro and approached Haru, who flinched as he grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her closer to him.

“C’mon, let me have some fun too, will ya?  Can’t you do that for me?”

For a moment, time slowed as Goro’s mind processed the situation.  Haru made a noise of pain, but it was stifled, her usual pleasant expression marred by the fear in her eyes.  It was clear she was doing everything she could to suppress her desire to fight back, propriety the only thing stopping her.  How familiar, keeping up a polite mask when all you really wanted was to scream against the unfairness of the world.  Because there was no other choice.

For once, he wasn’t the one who was powerless.

“Oh dear.”  Goro stretched his lips into the smile he favored when confronting Shido face to face.  “Didn’t you hear what Haru-san said?”

His hand whipped out and delivered a sharp blow to the one holding Haru’s wrist, causing his target to yelp with pain and release his grip.  Goro adjusted his gloves when the boy was forced to step away, rubbing his wrist pathetically.

“Ow, what the hell?”

Scum like him didn’t deserve acknowledgment.

“Are you okay, Haru-san?”

“I’m fine.”  She looked a little shell shocked, but that was only to be expected.

“How dare you make a fool of me.”

The scumbag’s words were barely a warning before pain exploded on the side of his head.  He hadn’t been expecting to get sucker punched like that.  Automatically turning around to defend himself, he blinked in surprise when he turned around and caught sight of small black blur of fur.

“Hey leave them alone!”

There was no way Morgana was going to be able to fight a human in cat form, but he was certainly doing his damn best.  Goro rubbed the side of his head to quell the throbbing pain as Morgana valiantly attempted to gnaw his arm off.

“Goddammit.  A cat?”

The attack was unfortunately short lived.  He swung his arm and Morgana went flying into a nearby wall with a worrying crack before advancing on Goro and Haru with murder in his eyes.

Well, if it was a fight he wanted, he was about to be unpleasantly surprised.  Morgana started yelling for help but instead of throwing another punch like Goro was expecting, the boy went for Haru once again, grabbing her arm and pulling.

“Okumura-san!”

The Phantom Thieves arrived in the alley.  A little slow but better late than never.

“Sorry about the disturbance.  It’s just a lover’s quarrel with my fiancee.”

That explained why he acted so familiar, but Goro still couldn’t believe the gall of this dude.  Haru clearly didn’t want to be anywhere near him and his head was still hurting from the sucker punch.  This was far more than a lover’s quarrel no matter how he tried to spin it.

Ann echoed his thoughts and when it was clear the Phantom Thieves were not going to let him quietly take Haru with him, he shouted something about telling Haru’s father about this and stormed off.  Goro was quite honestly glad to see him go.  He knew Haru’s father was despicable after having worked with him, but meeting the man her father picked for her to marry caused his already low opinion of him to sink further.  Once upon a time he thought real fathers were kind to their own children.  That dream hadn’t lasted very long.

Since Morgana wasn’t in the best shape from hitting the wall and Haru still looked shaken, Akira’s apartment was the only logical place to go.

“Are you okay?”

Akira was in front of him.  He hadn't noticed him move while the rest of the group was preoccupied making sure Haru and Morgana were all right.  He hadn't expected anyone to worry about him.  Leave it to Akira to always defy his expectations.

“I’m fine.  I’m honestly more worried about Morgana and Haru-san.  Morgana took quite a hit.”

Fingers were in his hair, brushing up against what was sure to be a bruise the next day, and he flinched at the flare of pain.

“You were touching your head like you were injured.”  Akira took his hand away and peered up at him through his bangs.  He’d caught him.

“Yes, well.  He managed to catch me off guard.”

“No shame in admitting you got hurt too.”

“I suppose that’s true.”  Except there was a lot of shame in getting caught off guard.  It was embarrassing to be injured by such an unworthy opponent.  

“I shall endeavor to be more careful in the future.”

“Good.”  The hand was in his hair again, but this time it was ruffling his already messy hair into an undignified mop.

“Don’t make me worry about you so much.”

 Akira stepped away with one last pat, and he quickly tried to smooth his hair back down as they followed after the rest of the thieves.  There was no need for Akira to worry about him so much.  He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

A hand was suddenly squeezing his free one, and he startled before he saw Haru had walked up beside him as they made their way to LeBlanc while he was lost in his thoughts.  Her eyes were a little glassy which he guessed wasn’t from their Mementos activities.

“Thank you, Akechi-kun.”

Her tone was resigned, completely different from her usual bubbly one.  The contrast was jarring.

“It was nothing.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

She let go after another squeeze and walked farther up where Futaba was arguing with Yusuke over something Goro hadn’t been paying attention to.  Akira was trailing near the back and when Haru passed him, he glanced back as if to check Goro was still with them.

Protecting Haru was something a friend would do, and that’s what he was supposed to be acting like.  His actions would almost certainly win their trust enough to allow him to join their group without suspicion.

Except he hadn’t been thinking about any of that until the moment Haru squeezed his hand.

 

 

 

The attic was dusty as always, but Haru managed to fall asleep on the couch almost the moment she sat down.  Everyone agreed it would be best not the disturb her after the night she had, but that didn’t stop them from immediately interrogating Goro about why was there in the first place.

“It just don’t make sense.  You were going on and on about how the Phantom Thieves weren’t on the side of justice all the time.  What changed your mind?”

They were all sitting around the table in the attic and although Ryuji might have been the one to voice the question, all the thieves were regarding Goro with some level of suspicion except Akira, who looked unaffected as he always did.

“As I told Morgana before, my original goal was to learn more about your methods and how exactly a change of heart occurs.  Based on some of my observations, I have determined changing hearts may possibly be a preferable method in catching criminals, but I would only be able to confirm this after watching a successful one myself.”

“And what if you aren’t able to confirm this and instead decide we need to be arrested for our crimes?”

Such deduction was only to be expected from a member of the Nijima family.  He would have to tread carefully.

“Our fate would be entirely in your hands.”  Yusuke was slouched over, gaze on the table with his hand clasped before him.

“That’s pretty risky.”  Futaba adjusted her glasses, frowning.

“I propose to make a deal with you all.”  Goro leaned forward.  It was vital this part of the plan go smoothly.

“Allow me to observe your actions on changing the heart of your next target, and should my observations not be in your favor, I would let you go on the condition the Phantom Thieves disband.”

“Disband?”  Ann rested her hand on her hands, voice filled with dismay.

“No more Phantom Thieves?”  Yusuke unclasped his hands and sat up a little straighter.

“That’s bullshit.”  Ryuji insisted before looking toward Akira, “Isn’t that right, leader?”

“I think we should take the deal.”  Akira crossed his arms, standing behind the table as the rest of the group made various sounds of disagreement.  It was hard to tell his expression from the light reflecting off his glasses.

“Hear me out.”  The room immediately went silent.  Goro was grudgingly impressed with how adept Akira was at commanding a room.

“If we don’t let him join, he’s just going to follow us around anyway.  Besides, at least this way, we have a chance to prove him wrong.”  

Goro felt his face heat up.  It was unnecessary to make him sound like a stalker, but at least Akira sounded receptive to his deal.

“That’s true.”  Makoto had her hand under her chin.  “You did manage to persuade me after all.”

“Me as well.”  Yusuke chimed in with a chuckle.

“Then I’ll look forward to it.”  Goro smiled, pleased he’d been accepted so easily.

“Hell yeah.  Of course we’re gonna prove you wrong.  Just you wait.”  Ryuji slapped the table and then flinched when Haru sat up from the couch, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Shit, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.”  From the sound of her voice, she appeared to have gotten some of her strength back.  “I’m sorry for falling asleep like that.”

“Are you feeling a little better?”  Ann asked.

“Yes, I think so.  Sorry for all the trouble.”  Haru bowed her head.

“It’s no trouble at all,”  Akira shrugged.

“Speaking of trouble.”  Morgana’s voice was uncharacteristically subdued from how fired up he had been earlier that evening.  “I’m sorry for dragging you guys down all the time.  I think it’s time we go our separate ways.”

Just as Goro had always suspected, everyone immediately rejected the idea of Morgana leaving the group, especially after he admitted the reason he wanted to was because he felt like he was useless to the group and would only drag them down.

“You should stop lying.”  Haru spoke up.  “I was also lying to myself as well when I said I was doing this to stop my father from doing terrible things.  The truth is…I…”

“You don’t want to get married right?”  Ann finished, a note of understanding in her voice.

As Haru further explained, Goro couldn’t help but remember the creep who’d been trying to accost her.  A father who wanted that for his own daughter was sicking, but her story wasn’t surprising.  It was just another adult in a position of power, doing whatever they wanted, no matter what happened to their own children.  It was disgusting.

Haru turned to Morgana.  “Isn’t there something you wanted too?”

What Morgana wanted was to get back his lost memories and become human again, something Goro never would have guessed, but it made sense in regard to his insistence he wasn’t a cat.

“What are you talking about?  You’re part of the team.  We’re not leaving you behind.  Do you want to go?”  It seemed even Ryuji could say the right thing sometimes.

“No.”  Morgana looked like he was having trouble getting the words out, but it only took some encouraging words from the group around him before they tumbled out like a damn breaking.  “There’s no reason why I should be here.  I don’t have anyone I want to save or get revenge on.  That’s why…to me…this team is…It’s the only place I can belong!  I want to stay here forever.”

“You could have said that from the start, dude.”

Everyone around the table smiled as Morgana reiterated how much he wanted to stay with the Phantom Thieves.  Goro had to push down the jealously that bubbled up like heartburn and keep his smile plastered on his face.  It must be nice, to have somewhere to belong.

“I’m glad you’re back.”  Akira said, but he was looking at Goro when he said it.  Goro blinked, unable to read what Akira was thinking.  If he was glad Morgana was back, why was he staring at him?

“It’s getting late.”  Makoto noted,  “Why don’t we pick this up at a later date?”

Everyone slowly dispersed.  Futaba immediately went to make sure it was okay for Haru to stay with her, but before they left Haru lingered behind.

“I’m glad we’ll continue to work together, Akechi-kun.  Thank you again for tonight.”

“Oh it’s really no trouble.”  He scratched the back of his head nervously.  Normally he went out of his way for praise like this, but he was feeling uncomfortable for a reason he couldn’t name.

“I’m really glad we’re friends.  Have a goodnight.”

He was left alone with Akira and Morgana in their room, but he hardly noticed as the word friend bounced around in his head.  He remembered how he had longed for friends as a child, no one daring to play with the penniless orphan.  How funny he was finally getting his wish when he had given up on such an endeavor.  How sad that it was all a lie.

“You and Haru seem close, should I be jealous?”

Caught off guard, Goro struggled with the proper response, “Jealous of me?  That’s a rather nice thought.”

“Actually,”  If smiles could burn, Goro was certain he’d be on fire. “I’m jealous of Haru.  She’s lucky, getting to spend so much time with the handsome Detective Prince.”

This was a line of attack Goro hadn’t been expecting.  Instead of just his face, he could feel his whole body start to heat with embarrassment.

“Hard to image the leader of the Phantom Thieves jealous of anything.”

“You’re a special case.”

His mind went blank at the word special.  Line dead, nobody home.  A word so insignificant and yet it held everything he desired.  He’d been waiting for someone to say those words to him and although Akira’s voice wasn’t the one he usually imagined, it sounded better coming from him.

Awareness returned with the touch of warm lips on the back of his glove and Akira kneeing down in front of him in a ridiculously theatrical pose.  

“Welcome to the Phantom Thieves, Goro.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Goro passes out. Just kidding. Or am I? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There's so much more to come~ 
> 
> Thank you again for all your kind comments!


	9. Chapter 9

 

Akira was going to be the death of him.

He had little memory of his trip home the previous night, his mind full of too many thoughts to sort.  He’d even forgotten to call Shido for a scheduled update on his integration into the Phantom Thieves.  That was definitely something he’d never done before.

Was this why people always warned kids about the dangers of teenage hormones?

Luckily Shido didn’t seem too upset about his negligence.  In fact, he sounded distracted when he briefed him the next morning on his way into the police station.  There was still paperwork he needed to do to ensure every mental shut down case was properly dealt with so as not to lead back to him or Shido.

However, it was hard to focus when his phone kept buzzing with inane text messages from the Phantom Thief group chat he’d managed to join last night.  Now he understood why people constantly complained about their phones distracting them.

Not to mention some private texts from a certain overly dramatic thief.

**Akira** :  Looking forward to working with you.  ;) 

“Akechi-kun?”

He nearly dropped his phone, having not heard Sae come up behind him.  She’d been so consumed with work lately, he rarely saw her anymore.  Her approaching him was the last thing he’d been expecting.

“Is there something you needed, Sae-san?”

“I’ve been staring at the same document for so long I can feel my eyes start to cross.  Want to get sushi?”

In all honesty, he ought to stay and get some more work done, but sushi with Sae was becoming such a rare event he couldn’t turn her down.

The restaurant was the usual one, only a block away from work.  It was harder to keep track of the conversation with his phone constantly buzzed in his pocket.  Before, when the only person contacting him was Shido, he made sure to answer the phone right away.  However, it was much less vital when Futaba sent memes into the group chat and everyone decided to comment on it.

They were sitting in their usual booth after ordering when he realized checking his phone so often was probably impolite.  However, when he stuffed his phone in his pocket resolving not to check it even if it did buzz again, he noticed Sae staring at him with an uncharacteristic soft look on her face.

“We’ve been working together for a long time, but I’ve never seen so distracted by your phone before.”

“I’m sorry Sae-san.”  He couldn’t believe he’d been so rude to one of the few adults he respected.  “I didn’t meant to ignore you.”

To his surprise, she laughed.  He was sure she would have been offended, since it was her usual reaction to many of the things he said.

“No, it’s fine.  I’m glad you have some friends.”

As if on queue, his phone buzzed again, but this time he resisted the urge to take it out of his pocket.  He wanted to correct her, but at the same time, if not friends, he wasn’t exactly sure what he would call them.  They certainly weren’t his classmates.

“I’ll try not to let it interfere with my work.”

“I don’t mind you checking your phone.  It’s good to spend time with people your own age, rather than with all the adults at work.”  Sae picked up a piece of sushi and plopped it in her mouth.  “God knows I’d like a break from some of them.”

It wasn’t exactly for his own enjoyment, spending time with the Phantom Thieves, but as his phone buzzed in his pocket three times in quick succession, he couldn’t say it wasn’t entertaining.  Since Sae didn’t seem to mind, he decided to sneak a peek.

Another Phantom Thieves meeting was scheduled for later tonight.  But Haru wanted to meet up with him before it.  Why she wanted to talk to him of all people, was beyond him, when she now had any number of friends she could lean on.

At least he wouldn’t have to eat alone.

 

 

 

Later that evening, the restaurant he met Haru at was more like the cafe they’d been to before, and just as extravagant.  The coffee not so much.  As they took their first sip, both of them made a face at each at the same time.

“I suppose price does not necessarily equate quality.”  Goro smiled as he set down his.

“Unfortunately.”  Haru sighed as she also set down her drink.  “Still, I’m glad I was able to experience it first hand.  It’s not entirely without merit.  And I was able to spend some time with you as well.”

“I apologize for being such a poor consolation prize.”

That comment earned him a sharp glance.

“One of the best actually, you shouldn’t talk about yourself like that.”

He picked up his cup, not willing to let the coffee go to waste even if it was subpar.  She wouldn’t be saying that if she knew all the things he’d done in the past.

“Why did you want to meet with me in particular?”

“I couldn’t stand to be in that house another minute.  Especially after Morgana returned home.”  She confessed.  “And you’re my friend.”

It was odd how he was starting to get used to hearing that phrase.  And even harder to believe she invited him out here just to spend time with him.

“How did things go between you and your father?”

She didn’t say anything for so long Goro thought she might not have heard him.

“I’m to be married off.”

The lack of emotion in which she stated it belied the fury Goro could see glinting from her eyes.

“That’s…rather terrible.”

He noticed Haru’s fingers gripping too tightly to the coffee cup as she took a long sip.  But her face was calm when she set it down once more.

“I also wanted to know if you were okay.”

“Me?”

“Of course.  Sometimes head injuries can be worse than they appear.  Is it still hurting you?”

It had barely been a glancing blow.  He’d taken much worse damage in the Metaverse before.  It didn’t even hurt now.  Still, the concern in her eyes was a little overwhelming.

“No, I’m fine now.”

“I’m glad.  I would hate it if you were badly injured because of me.”

As they moved on to less serious subjects, Goro lost track of time until it was time to go meet up with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.  The coffee was terrible, but the cafe was warm and Haru’s smile was even warmer.  He found himself relaxing despite himself.

When they arrive at LeBlanc, Haru told everyone what she had already told him.  She was to be married off.  The Phantom Thieves officially had a deadline to change her father’s heart.

 

 

 

When everyone started leaving after the meeting, Akira’s voice stopped him.

“Hold on a minute, Goro.”

Turning around, he found Akira with his hands in his pocket and a sheepish smile on his face, a sharp contrast to the unshakable confidence he usually exuded.  At least he wasn’t the only one feeling a little off balance, with Goro still unused to being called by his first name.

“What is it, Akira?”

The leader shuffled his feet a little bit while everyone else left the cafe.  Soon only Morgana was left.  Akira stared at the cat until he huffed a little.

“I’ll…come back later.”

He shot them both glares as he walked out to Goro’s amusement.  He wasn’t sure what Morgana thought they were going to do exactly.  Perhaps the cat was worried Akira would get into mischief without him.

“Did you get a chance to read the book you bought?”

The question was a little out of the blue, but Goro remembered that day quite clearly.  He put a hand to his chin in thought.

“Unfortunately not much of it.  I’ve only just gotten to the part after he commits the crime.”

“Are you liking it so far?”

Honestly not really.  The main character was beginning to grate on his nerves a little bit.  What an overinflated sense of importance.

“The main character is a little pretentious I must admit.”

Akira snorted.  Goro narrowed his eyes.

“Is that amusing for some reason?”

Akira sauntered a bit closer with an infuriating grin on his face.

“Only because I know you.”

Goro had the distinct feeling he was being insulted somehow, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  Regardless, if he didn’t leave soon he was going to miss his train.

“I’ll see you later, Akira.”

“Wait.”

Akira started fidgeting a bit.  It was almost cute.

“What is it?”

“What are you doing tomorrow?  Are you free after work?”

He always had work to do, but he was admittedly intrigued with what Akira was going to say next.

“I suppose I am.  Did you need anything?”

“Let’s get dinner.”

There was something about Akira’s hopeful smile he couldn’t say no to.  Not that he wanted to.

“That sounds quite lovely.  I’ll see you then.”

Taking his leave again, he finally left the warmth of the cafe.  However before the door closed behind him Akira’s voice called out, always managing to get in the last word.

“Okay, it’s a date!”

Goro’s heart rate picked up and he felt his cheeks warm as the door closed and he continued on his way to the train station.  He’d been right in his earlier assessment.

Akira really would be the death of him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone again for each and every comment. They really keep me going!


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Goro’s wardrobe was a result of researching all the latest fashion trends and a reflection of what he thought was in good taste for a student who also worked as a detective.  Adults often complimented him on his impeccable taste.

He did not, however, have anything to wear for a date.

If that’s even what this was.  Their interaction the day before had been maddeningly unclear.  Goro wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it.  Although when he’d been popular, many of his fans mentioned having crushes on him online, none of them ever made overt gestures to him in person.  The result: he’d never actually been on a date before.

Finally deciding on a nice jacket and slacks, since the weather was starting to grow colder, he resolved to stop overthinking it and left to meet Akira at the restaurant they’d previously agreed upon.

“Sorry it’s so crowded.”  Akira apologized as they waited in line for their turn at a famous ramen hotspot Ryuji apparently recommended.

“It’s quite alright.  Lines like this are quite common for restaurants as popular as this seems to be.”

“It sounds like you have some experience with this.”

“I like to keep myself apprised of the latest trendy places, I must admit.”  He waved a hand in a gesture of humility he’d perfected for the camera.  “Since my hobby is food blogging, after all.”

“Oh yeah, Futaba was telling me about your blog.”  The way Akira was grinning at him made him uncomfortable.  “She said it was adorable.”

Goro felt his cheeks warm, recalling a couple entires he’d written a little extravagantly.  He’d wanted to appeal to his female fanbase.  “Ah, thank you?”

“Perhaps we can get some super fluffy pancakes for dessert after this.”

“Why do I feel like you’re making fun of me?”

Akira’s only response was to laugh as they finally arrived at the front of the line.

The ramen placed lived up to the hype as far as Goro could tell once they received their noodles.  Although he didn’t derive much pleasure from consuming food, he could taste the high quality ingredients used in the noodles and broth in one bite.  The way Akira dug in right away seemed to indicate he was enjoying his as well.  Conversation was sparse, but comfortable, and the night passed far too quickly.

The cold air felt nice against faces warmed by ramen.  Goro wondered if this outing had been a date at all.  Previously, they’d gone out together to get food and there was nothing particularly unique about this occasion.  Then a hand found its way around his own and all thoughts flew from his head as he caught a sparkling grey gaze.

“I want to take you somewhere.”

When he met Akira at that TV station months ago, he’d taken note of him because of his uncanny ability to surprise him.  His life was a meticulously calculated means to an end, but right now his heart was beating in his ears, counting the years he’d never been able to seize anything normal for himself.  It was his first date after all.

“Lead the way.”

The grin his comment earned felt like the best kind of praise.

They walked along a path adjacent to a river, the water reflecting moonlight lighting their way to wherever they were going.  

“I don’t think I’ve been this way before.”

“Perfect.  A good surprise is vital for a good date.”

“So this is a date then.”  Goro allowed a smile to creep across his lips at having guessed correctly.

“Did you think it wasn’t?”

Goro fought the urge to self consciously adjust his tie, not wanting to admit his inexperience to someone who was supposed to be his rival.  However, his silence must have been just as condemning when he felt Akira tighten his grip around his hand.

“Allow me to make it clearer.”

Before Goro could ask what he meant by that, he found himself tugged forward and felt a hand on his chin, gently guiding him so all he could see was Akira smiling up at him.

“You look lovely tonight, Goro.”

His heart was beating so fast he feared he might enter cardiac arrest when Akira leaned toward him, lips brushing his cheeks and pulling away just as quickly.  Their hands were still tangled together.

Goro didn’t have any more doubts.

Their destination in the end turned out to be the planetarium.  He’d never been before, but he’d  overheard some coworkers talk about how it was the perfect place to bring a date.  He wondered how much experience Akira had on dates, if he knew to pick a place as romantic as this.  It was becoming easier to see how so many people were drawn to the boy.

Inside it wasn’t crowded, so it was easy to find a seat.  When the show started and stars covered the ceiling, Goro saw why this was such a popular dating spot.  Akira’s hand was still warm in his own.  As soft music started playing, h nearly startled out of his seat when Akira’s head dropped down to gently rest on his shoulder as the two of them watched the projection.

Expecting the weight of another person’s head to be stifling, he was surprised it didn’t feel that way at all.  Rather, it made him remember a time when a gentle hand would stroke his small head and tell him everything would be all right, regardless of the truth.

As the stars twinkled at him, he thought of a God who would choose to bestow unimaginable power on someone as unwanted as him.

“Do you believe in a higher power?”

The words were out almost without a thought.  He wasn't expecting an answer and almost hoped Akira hadn’t heard him.

“No, I don't.”

He glanced down to see the stars reflecting in Akira’s eyes.  He was surprised at such a prompt response.

“You sounds so sure.”

“Even if there was one, I don't think they much care about what we're doing.”

Akira was looking at him instead of the show far above.

“We have to make our own destiny.”

“Such a fitting response from someone like you.  Are you trying to change fate?”

“I don't believe in fate.  I believe what's right in front of me.”

Akira’s eyes were still burning into him.  Goro wasn’t sure if he believed in anything anymore.  He only knew the things he could take with his own hands.  But right now, his hands were caught in Akira’s.

After the show Akira insisted on walking Goro to the train station again.  It was a strange feeling, having someone worried about your whereabouts.  Even though he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

“I had a nice time.”  Goro said when they reached the area of the station where they would have to part.

“I’m glad.  I had a good time too.”  Instead of moving away, Akira stepped inside his space and slipped an arm around his back.  Goro reached up his hands almost automatically to the other boy’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?”  Goro breathed, Akira’s nose so close it was almost brushing his own.

“Ending this date properly.”

Between one heartbeat and the next, lips were sliding over his own in a caress more gentle than anything he’d ever felt before.  Just like the best things in his life, the feeling vanished before he could fully process it and he was left blinking stupidly as Akira pulled back.

“See you tomorrow.”

He was still standing in the station as he watched Akira walk away.  Once he was out of sight, he brought a trembling hand up to touch his mouth.  It was unusually warm.

Once upon a time he thought there was only one thing he wanted in this world.  Now he was beginning to suspect there might be something else.

 

  

 

Since Haru’s Persona was still weak for some reason, after they settled on code names “Noir” and “Crow” for Haru and Goro respectively, it was agreed she should stay out of the front lines while they infiltrated her father’s palace for the time being.  Although Goro agreed with the assessment, it felt wrong to keep Haru on the sidelines when it was her father they were going after.  Revenge against a family member was something he understood a little too personally.

But he was planning to take it away from her anyway, since his plan involved killing Haru’s father and framing the Phantom Thieves for it.  It wouldn’t matter what Haru wanted to do about her father if her father was dead.

More and more, it was something weighing heavily on his mind.  Not because he had any sentimentality for the thieves, but because now he was on the team and thus his whereabouts closely observed.  It was going to be hard to preform the deed without the team witnessing it, or suspecting him.  He couldn’t afford that.

“I still can’t believe that’s your thief outfit.”  Ryuji was one to talk, with his outfit derived from something as uninspired as skulls.  He could probably find his mask at a local Halloween store.

“I must admit, it does lack aesthetic consistency with the rest of the team.”  Yusuke added as his gaze traveled from Goro’s red mask, to the tips of his princely boots.  He bit his tongue on the insulting remark about fox tails poised to fall out.  He wanted these people to trust him, after all.

“I think it’s pretty hot.”

Goro was glad a mask was covering the blush he could feel on his cheeks as Akira strode past him, flashing him a smirk from lips he still couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Oh my god, can we please focus?”  Morgana moaned as he trailed behind Akira’s feet.

“Mona’s right, shadows are coming in hot.  Brace yourselves everyone!”  Futaba shouted as Haru’s father’s shadow burst into the room, along with someone a little more unexpected.

Time hadn’t made Goro hate Haru’s fiancee any less, even if it was just a cognitive projection.  Watching Haru slowly realize how far her father had truly fallen was even harder.  After spending time with her fighting in the metaverse and observing how strong she could truly be, to have a disgusting adult slowly extinguish the light inside her was like watching his mother die all over again.

He moved in with everyone else when she fell, intending to help, but Futaba’s shout caused them all to stop and take note.  Where before, Haru’s Persona had been distorted and indistinct, Goro could suddenly see its form as it truly was.

 Haru spoke.  “My heart has been set.  You should know.”

A powerful blast rocked the area and Haru stood up.  He could feel the energy radiating off her, rivaling even Akira’s as she struck a dramatic pose.

“Farewell dear father.  I am no longer your subservient puppet!”

The ferocity in which Haru tore up the battle field and tore into the cognitive version of her fiancee was worthy of the most powerful persona’s he’d had the misfortune of battling in the metaverse.  When your enemy was your own flesh and blood, it took a special kind of strength to overcome them.  It was something he knew only too well and at that exact moment he also knew he and Haru were not so different after all.  She deserved a chance to deal with her father as she saw fit, just as he was going to deal with his.  He couldn’t take her revenge away from her.  Okumura’s fate had to be in Haru’s hands.

He’d make it work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for each and every comment and kudos. I hope everyone is still enjoying this ride!
> 
> Update: I discovered a wonderful artist drew a scene from this chapter!  
> [Please check it out!](http://chriscocco.tumblr.com/post/167747750657/this-was-inspired-by-akira-and-goros-date-to-the)  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Please explain to me why you cannot handle killing Okumura-san like we discussed.”

Goro had been practicing his argument for hours before arriving at Shido’s office to discuss the change in plans.  The decor hadn’t changed much since the last time he’d been here.

“It’s entirely too suspicious.”  He made sure to keep his face neutral and his stance relaxed, as Shido frowned.

“It’s also too coincidental.”  He went on.  “Since I only just joined the team it would reflect badly on me if their target immediately dropped dead.  They need to trust me enough for more than just this mission.”

“You assured me you had everything under control.  Were you lying?”  Shido’s words were poison, but Goro had long ago lost the ability to be anything but numb to anything the man said.

“The plan isn’t compromised, I’m just proposing a slightly different path to get the same result.  The more trust the team has in me, the easier it will be to lead them directly to their demise.”

Shido had his hand on his chin like he did when he was thinking about something particularly complicated.

“That is a good point.  We can’t have you compromised.  But Okumura-san has been starting to become a thorn in my side that needs to be taken care of.”

“Once the Phantom Thieves are through with him, he’ll be just as useless as Madrame.”  Goro shrugged.  “There’s no need to escalate things so early.  We have plenty of time for another target.”

Although he made sure to keep an unaffected expression fixed to his face, he was watching Shido closely.  He mentally breathed a sigh of relief when Shido shrugged.

“It’s not ideal, but you’ve always been reliable.  I’ll trust in your judgement for now.”

“Thank you sir.”  Goro bowed and tried not to feel pleased his father accepted his analysis.  Even if the approval felt nice, he couldn’t forget his real target.

When he stood back up Shido was still staring at him, reminding Goro that there were some types of poisons that could kill with no warning.

“Everything else had better go smoothly.”

“Of course.”

 

 

 

It wasn’t terribly late when Goro left Shido’s building, but he was loath to go back to an empty apartment.  Besides, after a stressful meeting, what better way to unwind than a delicious cup of coffee.

As he stepped off the train, he checked his phone and realized he’d missed over fifty messages from the Phantom Thieves chat, which wasn’t all that unusual after a couple hours.  This group could be remarkably chatty over text.  He was almost at Le Blanc's door by the time he read everything and realized a study session had been thrown together for the evening in the time he’d been in his meeting.  Although he’d been craving a distraction, he wasn’t sure he was ready to see the entire group.  But he did really need a cup of coffee.

Before he could second guess himself, he walked through the door and into chaos.

“Damnit this don’t make any sense!”

“Ryuji, we’ve been over this.  Yelling isn’t going to help you solve the problem.”  Makoto was rubbing her forehead like she was beginning to get a headache as she frowned at Ryuji.

“It makes me feel better at least.”

“Oh, hello Akechi-san!”  Haru waved at him from the other side of the table, her words alerting everyone to his presence.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Nope, you’re just in time to watch Ryuji have a melt down.”  Futaba was draped over one of the booth seats, focusing on a hand-held game player in her hands.

“Shut up Futaba, you don’t even go to school.”  Ryuji moaned.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy your suffering.  Besides, math is a breeze for an ultimate hacker like myself.”

Goro walked over and took the free seat next to Haru after she gestured for him to sit there.

“What subject do you need to study for?”  Haru asked when he sat down.  He barely went to school with all his case work and the missions he had to complete for Shido, but he did have some course work he’d been putting off to at least keep up appearances.  It wouldn’t do for the Detective Prince to be a high school drop out.

“I have some English I need to work on.”

“Oh!  I can help with that.”  Ann grinned at him from across the table.  “Besides, I’d love to take a break from math.”

“Same” Ryuji’s head hit the table as everyone laughed and exchanged math textbooks for English ones.

A cup of coffee appeared in front of him like magic and he looked up to find Akira grinning down at him.

“Glad you could make it.”

His cheeks grew warm as Akira turned away to grab a coffee for himself before sliding in right next to him, not bothering to leave any space between.

“Akechi, hold that position, please.”

Goro froze at the strange request and did his best to stay motionless while peaking his eyes up at the one who'd spoken, pencil furiously whipping across the sketchbook on his lap.

“Perfect, you can move again.”

“I'm sorry, what?”

Yusuke didn’t respond, making a couple more marks on the page in front of him.

“Don’t worry about Inari.”  Futaba waved her game console in the direction of the artist and sighed heavily.  “He’s still working on functioning like a normal human.”

At that, Yusuke raised his head and tilted it to the side as if confused.

“I’m merely working on my studies, since this is what a study group is for, is it not?”

“You were sketching me?”  Goro was accustomed to fans who enjoyed taking pictures of him, but he’d never been the subject of a sketch before.

“That expression you were wearing just then spoke to me.  I had to get it down on paper.”

“Everything about Goro speaks to me.”

Akira kissed his cheeks to punctuate his statement and Goro’s face erupted in flames.  How could he say something so embarrassing so brazenly?

“Dude.”  Ryuji sounded scandalized as Haru giggled beside him.  Goro hid his face in his hands to avoid looking at anyone.

“Wait, Akechi, could you please remove your hands?  I need to check the lightning on this piece.”

“Come on you guys.  You promised we’d get at least some work done.”  Makoto looked about ready to throttle someone when Goro removed his hands so Yusuke could see whatever he needed to.  He refused to look in Akira’s direction, but he could feel the weight of his stare anyway.

It wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

The rest of the session passed in much the same manner, with distractions at every turn.  He didn’t get much work done, but he didn’t count the evening as a total loss since he was bonding with his teammates.  Or at least the appearance of bonding since he wasn’t actually friends with any of them.

His phone buzzed and he was surprised since all the thieves were present and accounted for, and he just saw Shido so he couldn’t imagine it would be him.  It turned out to be Sae-san updating him on the case.  Fortunately, she hadn’t found anything worth note about the Phantom Thieves yet.  So much the better.

“Is that what I think it is?”  Futaba’s exclamation barely gave him any warning before his phone was yanked out of his hand.

“It is!”  She squealed, bouncing in her seat with his phone.  Goro wasn’t too worried about her finding anything incriminating on it, since any texts he’d gotten regarding Shido were deleted and purged immediately, but it was a little off-putting all the same.

“It is what?”

“You have the latest model!  The specs on this thing are top shelf.”

Makoto sighed heavily,  “Please excuse Futaba, Akechi-san.  She’s always like this.”

“That’s quite all right.”  As long as he eventually got it back, there was no cause for concern.

Later, after everyone packed up and headed out for the night, Yusuke hung back as Goro meticulously slipped his papers back in his briefcase.

“Akechi, Akira?  Do you have plans for this Saturday?”

“Can’t say that I do.”  Akira answered from behind the counter, washing up the used cups for the study session.

“I believe I’m free as well.  Did you need something?”  Goro noticed Yusuke was looking directly at him instead of Akira like he had been expecting.

“I’ve been having some trouble with my piece, and I think spending the day with both of you might help to alleviate it.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be much help, since I’m afraid I don’t know much about art.”  Goro smiled, not seeing a polite way to turn him down.

“That’s quite alright.”  Yusuke smiled.  “I’ll meet you here Saturday morning then.”

Goro watched Yusuke walk out the door without another word and sighed internally.  He’d make time for it, but it was yet another thing he had to fit in his schedule.  As he took his leave, waving to Akira and earning another warm smile, he thought perhaps it might not be so bad if Akira was there as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I swear I haven't forgotten this fic. Although it’s been quite a while, I know the pain of unfinished fics quite well and I have every intention of finishing this one. Hopefully you enjoyed the latest installment!


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

**Akira-** Sorry, I forgot I have to work an extra shift at the Flower shop today.Have fun you two.I’ll meet up later.

 

Goro stared at Akira’s text and felt his eye twitch as he waited in Leblanc with only Sojiro for company.Although playing nice with the thieves was important, getting to see Akira was the carrot enticing him to free up this time from his increasingly busy schedule.But since he’d already agreed to this outing he couldn’t very well back out now, since it would be entirely too coincidental if he also couldn’t make it.

The bell rang as the artist himself walked through the door, holding his phone as though he’d also been checking his texts.Goro stood up to greet him.

“Looks like it will be just us two, I’m afraid.Are you sure that will be sufficient for your piece?We could reschedule.”He affected an apologetic smile and hoped Yusuke would reconsider and release him for the day.

“Not to worry.”Yusuke’s eyes were lit with a determination Goro realized meant there would be no getting out of this.“This shall be a wonderful challenge for me.The only thing remaining is to find the appropriate setting.”

When Goro researched the Phantom Thieves, his initial impression of Yusuke was influenced by his knowledge of how Madarame managed to so thoroughly manipulate the boy.However, if he’d been expecting someone easily susceptible to suggestion, he was vastly mistaken— at least when it came to Yusuke’s pursuit of his art.That was why, about two hours later, Goro found himself in an art studio at Kosei, fidgeting on a stool as Yusuke stared at his canvas with more intensity than Sae stared at court documents.

“If you don’t mind my asking.”Goro began, bored but unable to come up with a polite way to leave.“What is it about me you found worthy to paint?”

He received a surprisingly prompt response, considering Yusuke seemed so absorbed in his work.“There’s more to you than meets the eye.”

Goro blinked, almost sure he’d heard wrong at first.“I’m sorry, what?”

Yusuke tapped the end of his brush against the side of his mouth, but didn’t look up at Goro.“The way you act around us and the way you are in front of a camera are distinctly different.The dichotomy is fascinating.I wanted to try to capture it on canvas.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”Goro said, the words dripping out unwillingly like blood from a fresh wound.“It’s not as though I’m a completely different person.”

“You don’t have to be a different person to act a certain way depending on the situation.”Yusuke swirled two colors together on his pallet.“For example, there are people who would profess affection for someone when that person is around, and then act in a way disconnected from that sentiment when in the presence of others.”

“Sometimes a particular situation calls for acting in a manner suited to it.”Goro tapped a finger against his chin and tried not to think of princely clothes exchanged for ones of blue and black.“Especially when in front of a large audience, it’s hard not to want to put on a good performance.”

Now Yusuke was staring at him instead of his work and Goro couldn’t help but feel the irrational urge to put some kind of barrier between him and the artist’s piercing gaze.For a moment, Goro was almost sure he could see all the assorted skeletons in his closet, but then Yusuke focused back on his painting, leaving Goro feeling as though he was missing something.He scolded himself internally.It was silly to feel off balance from someone frequently late to Phantom Thief meetings because of “inspiration.”

However, the lack of response was a little disconcerting.Goro knew what it was like to be ignored and he knew what it was like to command attention of the room, but in this situation it was almost like it was both.He was the center of attention, but Yusuke was clearly focused on his canvas, rather than Goro himself.

Why was he even here-

The sound of a stomach growling cut the silence and even startled Yusuke into putting his brush down. 

“My apologies.” 

Goro seized on the distraction with all the zealousness of a man approaching the light at the end of a boring tunnel.“When was the last time you’ve eaten?”

The amount of time it took to answer was just as concerning as his response, “Perhaps it was yesterday?”

Unwilling to spend another minute feeling like a bug under a microscope, Goro quickly suggested they go out for lunch.Although reluctant to stop painting, the promise of food seemed to pacify Yusuke into allowing himself to be lured away.

“I discovered this place a long time ago.”Goro said as he led Yusuke into the restaurant he’d chosen for them.“The food is great, especially considering the price.”

“It does seem quite reasonable.”Yusuke murmured as he opened a menu.“I’ll have to keep this place in mind for the future.”

“Before I started working as a detective, I came here a lot.”Goro mused as he opened the familiar menu as well, even though he already knew what to order.“Living in Tokyo can be quite expensive.”

“Indeed.Although Sen- I mean, Madarame taught me how to live within a tight budget, art supplies can be quite expensive.”

Madarame had been under Shido’s thumb, so when Goro conducted his investigations on the Thieves, he had access to everything, including information about his finances.He seemed to recall a rather lavish house and expenses not befitting someone professing to be such a humble artist.

Yusuke himself was skinny enough that if Goro hadn’t witnessed for himself how strong he could be in the Metaverse, he would have assumed a strong breeze could have knocked him over.It wasn’t hard to deduce why.Just another adult taking advantage of those who could do nothing against them.

Goro kept his clenched fist concealed under the table as they ordered their food, the only outward sign he allowed himself to have for things he couldn’t do anything about.

Despite his unpleasant thoughts, the meal itself was nice, and conversing with Yusuke was much more palatable when he wasn’t focused entirely on his canvas.He even asked about some of his recent cases and while most were strictly confidential, of the things he could talk about, Yusuke put forth surprisingly insightful questions.When Akira finally decided to make an appearance, he suggested they join him for a movie.Although the conversation reminded Goro there was a pile of work he was neglecting tucked away in his briefcase back at his apartment, bonding with the Phantom Thieves was vital for his plan to work.And he’d really wanted to see the movie Akira was suggesting.Maybe he could afford to take a little more time off.It wasn’t so bad, spending time with the two of them.

 

 

 

Infiltrating Okumura-san’s palace was much easier in a team.Goro knew he was powerful enough to take this challenge by himself, but he also knew he never would have been able to accomplish it this quickly alone.

However, it was hard to watch Haru become increasingly disillusioned by the things in her father’s palace.With the way the robots in the palace were treated and the fact it was structured exactly like the bun factory, it was clear to everyone how Okumura-san viewed his workers.

“So Father is aware he’s exploiting his employees.”Goro overheard Haru say, almost to herself.

“But why do they look so happy?”Ryuji scratched the back of his head as they walked past some robots who were openly praising the palace ruler.

“It’s mind control.”Makoto sighed from near the front.“They’ve been purposefully driven into a state of over adaptation.”

“When a person is continually faced with oppression, they come to welcome its presence.”Yusuke added, standing next to him.And although he was the tallest in the group, he seemed small somehow.“Such psychological trickery is being used here.I… experienced it first-hand for many years.”

Before anyone could reply they were ambushed by a hoard of fresh shadows.Goro focused on dispatching them as quickly as possible, trying not to think about the expression on Yusuke’s face.If he was a little more vicious in his attacks that evening, well, no one had to know why.

Later, after everyone made it back to Leblanc in one piece and goodbyes had been said, Goro made to leave but was stopped by Akira’s hand on his arm.

“Hey are you okay?”

He blinked at the concerned frown directed toward him, at a loss as to what possibly could have caused Akira to look like that.

“Of course I am.”

“You just seem a little on edge lately.”

He didn’t feel overly tired or anything, or at least not more than usual.But he’d been trying to keep track of so many things, with the addition of Phantom Thieves activities in addition to his regular duties.It certainly wasn’t easy, but he was handling it.

“I assure you, I’m perfectly fine.”The way Akira was staring at him made him think he didn’t quite believe him, but it also didn’t look like he was going to argue back.

Which was perfect because he really had to get back to work.There had been too many distractions this weekend already.

Thinking of everything he still needed to complete that night, he nearly missed it when Akira leaned in and brushed his lips over his cheek.By the time he registered the sweet warmth, Akira was already pulling away.

“Don’t work too hard.”

How could he not, when everything he’d ever wanted was on the line.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure you're handling things, Goro?


	13. Chapter 13

 

The best sort of plans were the most adaptable ones.Circumstances changed all the time.Flexibility was key.

“Crow, watch out!”

Claws tore through his sleeve and he snorted bitterly to himself as he felt the sting, grudgingly thankful for Akira’s timely shout.Although he could have done without the smug grin shot his way.He knew better than to be lost in thought in someone’s palace.

They’d already sent the calling card, something Goro still couldn’t believe was a real thing.It was convoluted, yet simple.Let the target know their heart was sought after, and the treasure would manifest in a manner able to be stolen.If Goro had known about these methods previously…maybe…

But now was no time for thoughts about the past, not when they were hot on the tail of the palace ruler, and closing in on the last stage of their mission.After days of working together, their movements were more in sync than ever, but Goro kept reminding himself not to get too comfortable.Still, it was nice to tear through the lesser shadows so easily.They reached Okumura-san in almost no time at all.

Then he dropped to his knees in front of them.

He spoke to Haru, waxing poetically about all the times he’d acted the part of a decent father, but Goro only felt disgusted when he recalled the events leading them all here in the first place.Pretty words at this stage didn’t change what he tried to do to his own daughter.

When Haru decided to give him a chance anyway, Goro nearly reconsidered his previous convictions.A well aimed bullet would solve the matter more expediently, but he still needed to play his part as a helpful team member.It was almost a relief when Okumura-san tried to betray her anyway, even after she extended an olive branch.

The fight was quick and in the end, Haru struck the finishing blow.

Goro wasn’t too worried when the thieves started trying to interrogate Okumura-san about a persona user with a black mask.The cowering man’s shadow wasn’t high enough on the food chain for a secret like that.Still, Goro was relieved when the collapsing palace cut the conversation short.It wouldn’t due to give the thieves any unnecessary clues.

But Haru lingered even when the rest of the group was nearly out of sight.

“Shouldn’t we bring Father with us?”

He couldn’t help but stare at her in shock.He didn’t understand how she could still seek to save someone who’d betrayed her so many times.It was hard to imagine a heart as forgiving as hers.

“He’ll be fine.”Goro promised.Even if he hadn’t already decided on this course of action, Haru’s expression would have convinced him.For all her action seemed naive, there was steel resolve behind those eyes.

“But we’d best get out of here now.”

With a few last words for her disgrace of a father, the two of them caught up to the rest of the thieves without another word.

Everyone made it out of the palace with nary a scratch, and they parted with hope they’d eventually be able to discover the culprit of the mental shutdowns after more investigation.Goro obviously had no intention of letting that happen, but it didn’t hurt to let them think so.

After he got back to his apartment, he knew he needed to start making plans to select and sabotage a new target for the Phantom Thieves, but he was distracted by the sudden influx of messages from his phone.It seemed the thieves were planning some kind of welcome party for Haru and…for him.

 

**Ann:** We gotta do something big!We have two new members after all.

**Ryuji:** Yeah, for real!What do you guys wanna do?

**Yusuke:** Sushi sounds lovely.

**Futaba:** Stuff it Inari!You always think with your stomach.

**Makoto:** Perhaps Haru or Akechi should decide.  The welcome party is for them.

**Haru:** Oh, I have an idea!Why don’t we have a night party at Destinyland?

 

Goro blinked at his phone screen.A chance to go to Destinyland with some fr—people his own age.When he was young he never would have been able to imagine something like that.

The idea was causing quite a stir with the thieves as well.Haru was proposing not only visiting the park, but booking the entire area for the whole evening.A group of high school students would have the park to themselves.He supposed it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility for the daughter of a CEO.

In spite of himself, Goro found he was quite looking forward to the event.

 

 

 

Days later, Goro waited at Yongen-jaya for Akira so they could take the train to Destinyland together, since his stop was on the way.Well, it wasn’t out of the way and Goro didn’t mind the detour if it meant he could spend more time with Akira.For information gathering, of course.

“You didn’t have to wait for me.”Akira smiled as he walked up to Goro, bag full of Morgana slung over his shoulder.

“I believe the journey will be much more pleasant with two.”Goro led the way onto the train and was pleased when there were plenty of seats available.Unsurprising, since they weren’t traveling at a busy hour.

Goro never liked to linger in silence, even if it was a comfortable one.“Have you ever been to Destinyland before?”

Akira hummed and adjusted the bag on his lap, Morgana firmly hidden from sight.“Can’t say I ever had the chance.”

“Neither have I.”Goro grinned a little, glad he wasn’t the only one on his way to uncharted territory.They were on even footing in this one thing at least.“I suppose it’s lucky Haru invited all of us.”

He stared out the window at the houses blinking past.Three years ago he never would have thought it possible, to be in this city, let alone going to such an extravagant theme park and having everything he’d been working toward within his grasp.So lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice when Akira dropped his hand down to capture his own, smooth as ever.

But when the warmth finally registered he didn’t say anything.There seemed to be some merit in comfortable silences, especially when he had something to hold on to.

They held hands until they met up with the rest of the group, only losing contact when Akira let Morgana out of the confines of his bag so he could stretch his legs.

“I’m so glad you all could make it.”Haru cheered and enthusiastically led them to the restaurant they’d be having dinner at.

It was stunning.Over the past couple years, Goro learned to be comfortable in fancy establishments, but he’d never been to something like this.Destinyland’s advertising wasn’t misleading when it claimed it was like living a dream.For a second, Goro was almost worried that’s exactly what it was.But the hand on his back as Akira ushered him along with the rest was very real.

“Here!”He felt Haru place something on his head, grin, and then leave to presumably do the same to the rest of the group.Akira reached up and flicked something above his head.

“Nice ears.”

Goro reached up and felt the plush triangles sticking out of his hair as Haru appeared behind Akira to set some black cat ears on his own head.Goro suppressed a smile as Akira’s nose scrunched adorably as he reached up to adjust his own.They seemed to suit him.

A hand slapping him on the back nearly made him lose his balance.  Ryuji grinned up at him.

“So how does it feel, Akechi?You ready to concede defeat to our justice?”

Allowing a smirk to cross his lips, he huffed.“I’m afraid it’s a little too early to tell, don’t you think?I haven’t even witnessed the change of heart yet.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll totally happen, just like last time.”Ryuji was full of unwarranted confidence like usual.

An explosion boomed in the sky, and Goro nearly jumped out of his skin until he realized it was the fireworks going off above them.As they all settled around the table, food was served and everyone started chatting amicably, spirits high after such a successful trial.Even with everything left to accomplish, Goro found his shoulders relaxing as he grinned at something Yusuke said, and laughed when Ryuji tried to trade ears with Ann, only to nearly lose his hand when she used a butter knife to fend him off.Goro honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so relaxed.

The night passed quicker than Goro was expecting, until it was nearly time for the press conference.All around the table, everyone pulled out their phones to view the broadcast.This was their moment, and Goro found he was excited in spite of himself.Although this wasn’t his first foray into the human heart, this was the first time he ever helped to successfully change one, a momentous occasion for him.

They all watched as Okumura-san appeared on TV, remorseful and launching straight into confessing his wrongs.Goro snuck a look up to see Haru looking down at her phone solemnly, but with a pleased glint in her eyes.The Phantom Thieves had done it once again.  They'd successfully changed his heart.

And then they watched as Okumura-san grabbed his chest.He screamed.Then he slumped to the table.

The broadcast ended.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some things stay the same.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Haru’s father was dead.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, Goro in too much shock from the news to notice anyone else’s initial reaction.He knew for a fact Okumura-san couldn’t have had a mental shut down, because he was the only person Shido employed for that particular role.That’s why he was so indispensable to this entire operation.That’s why he was special.

Wasn’t he?

“Shido-san?”

“What have I said about using my name?”

Two days after the trip to Destinyland was the soonest he’d been able to get Shido on the phone.His voice sounded the same as always: sharp, with an undertone that always made Goro feel as if he was wasting his time.Goro took a steadying breath, familiar with swallowing his irritation. 

“I apologize.I just wanted to follow up on the Okumura-san case and see if you had any information on what happened.”

“Ah yes, that’s been taken care of.”

Shido’s voice was calm, which only made Goro clench the phone in his hand a little harder than necessary.

“This wasn’t what we discussed.”

“But the result is ideal.The Phantom Thieves won’t suspect you and I was able to tie up one of my loose ends.”

“But how?No one else was with us in the Palace.”

“See Akechi, you don’t have my experience yet.There’s more than one way to get rid of problematic complications.”

Goro wasn’t naive about the methods available to Shido, he just didn’t realized he would take it so far.Especially without consulting him.

“Did you poison him?”

“I didn’t do anything.”Static crackled over the line and Shido’s voice grew cold.“The Phantom Thieves are the ones meddling in places they don’t belong.And as long as you stick to our original plan, we won’t have to worry about them.I won’t tolerate any more deviations.”

“Yes sir.”

Shido hung up without another word.Goro stared at the phone in his hand a moment before shoving it back in his pocket.

 

 

 

Although Shido’s assignments dropped off significantly since he wanted Goro to focus on the removal of the Phantom Thieves, there were plenty of things he still needed to take care of.Instead of working on his growing stack of cases, however, Goro found himself standing in front of Okumura-san’s door, fidgeting with his briefcase while waiting for someone to answer.

A man dressed in a suit opened the door and bowed to let him in, telling him to wait in the entrance hall.He barely glanced at the ornately decorated room before Haru arrived.

“Akechi-san?”

There were circles under her eyes, but otherwise she looked as she usually did.There was even a gentle smile on her face, albeit a little strained.

“Haru-san.”Goro shifted his weight.He normally prided himself on his ability to face any kind of interaction with the decorum required of him, but in this situation he found himself at a loss.Not much prepared him to deal with someone else’s grief.

_A room with faded pink walls, and a musty smell, where men in uniforms came to visit him to tell him his world had ended because—_

“I came to offer my condolences.”He spoke up to cover his own unpleasant memories.

“You didn’t have to do that.”Haru didn’t meet his eyes, although she gestured for him to take a seat where a tea set was placed on a small table.After she served them both, he stirred his cup with a silver spoon he’d been provided, letting the soft sounds of metal on glass fill the silence.

“Do you think it’s our fault?”Haru asked.

She hadn’t touched her cup of tea.Her hands were folded on the table and she had yet to raise her eyes.He considered his answer as he set the spoon down on the tiny pink plate.She was including herself in her condemnation, when she had every right to place the blame solely on the Phantom Thieves.

“I don’t think so.”Even if he couldn’t tell her why he was so certain, he could at least give her this.“As Morgana said in the chat, we didn’t do anything to the Shadow itself.Since nothing changed from past incidents when hearts have been stolen, it shouldn’t have been any different this time.There must be other factors we aren’t aware of.”

Goro took a sip of his tea as he let Haru process.There was no harm in letting the thieves believe someone else was pulling their strings since there was little they could do about it at this point.The ball was already rolling, sweeping them all away in a plan Goro once thought perfect.

“I didn’t want it to turn out this way.”Haru’s voice was barely a whisper, the sound choked, but her eyes were dry.She was still staring down at her untouched teacup.“I wanted my father to have a change of heart.”

“You couldn’t have known this would happen,” Goro said.

“No, but I took that risk.”She brought up a hand and covered her face.Her shoulders trembled. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he sipped his tea and sat at the table with her as golden light from the setting sun filled the room.By the time Haru picked up her tea, it was likely cold.Goro probably could have gone home earlier, but he stayed until the tea was finished.

 

 

 

A couple days later, the Phantom Thieves held another meeting.The agenda was panic and guilt.It was clear they were ill prepared to deal with this unexpected outcome.He told them exactly what he told Haru; he didn’t think Okumura-san’s death was because of them.It seemed to pacify them for the most part, but everyone was uneasy even as they packed up to go home.

A tap on the shoulder made him pause instead of following everyone out after the meeting.

“Coffee?”Akira offered with a smile.No rest for the wicked and both of them easily fit that description, albeit in different ways.Goro smiled crookedly and nodded.

After Akira set them up with two steaming cups, he fell into the seat next to Goro, body slumping much like when Morgana had gone missing.

“I suppose this doesn’t exactly convince you of our justice,” Akira said with a sigh.

He’d quite forgotten, in all the excitement, his pretenses for joining the Phantom Thieves in the first place.

“Perhaps not.”Goro let the steam from his cup warm his face.“But like I said earlier, I hardly think it was because of you.”

Akira smiled at him but it wasn’t a happy one.“I hope you’re right.”

That expression didn’t sit well with Goro.“Don’t tell me you’re losing confidence.I won’t believe it.”

“Never,”Akira’s lips pulled up at the corners but he didn’t meet his eyes.“When all this began we knew there was some risk, but we decided it was too important to give up.”

Goro blinked.He’d always assumed Akira and the rest jumped into this endeavor with two feet forward and nary a look toward caution, but perhaps there’d been some second thoughts.

“There’s always risk in the unknown,” Goro mused.He thought of the man Haru’s father wanted her to marry.“Perhaps in this case, the risk was worth it.”

“Nothing is worth taking a life.”Akira’s words were sharp but he seemed to be directing them toward himself.Still, Goro couldn’t help but feel pierced by them.

“Certainly.”Goro agreed, not thinking about how many bullets he’d used to pay the price for his desire.He reached out and took Akira’s hand, needing the contact suddenly.

“We will figure this out,” Goro said, trying to say it with enough certainty so he believed it, even as he tried not to think about how he was gripping the hand of his next target.

 

 

 

The spotlights shined hot enough to make him sweat in his heavy peacoat.It had been a while since the last interview he’d done.Goro smiled into the camera as he was introduced before his host held up a microphone for him to speak into.

“I don’t think the Phantom Thieves were the culprits in this particular case,” Goro responded to the question posed to him, exactly on script.

“Even though my opinion has been met with criticism, I’ve held fast that the Phantom Thieves are not just.However, I believe the recent series of suspicious deaths is unrelated to their actions.”

As he further described his thoughts regarding the investigations, he could feel the crowd hanging on his every word.The Phantom Thieves’ misstep had the effect of increasing his popularity once more, now that people were starting to have doubts about their former heroes.Having all this attention, it used to make him feel a wash of pride in his accomplishments and in how far he’d come from where he’d been.He used to love doing as many interviews as his scheduled permitted.

Now he realized there was somewhere else he’d rather be.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Normally, the routine of his detective work brought Goro comfort.However, the sound of Sae-san typing like she was trying to claw her way into her laptop, made it harder to concentrate than usual this afternoon.He frowned when she let out a particularly frustrated sigh.It was understandable her temper was short, considering the pressure his associates were putting on her at this stage in the plan, but she wasn’t the only one starring down the barrel of a gun.

“Sae-san, if you’re not careful, you might be needing a new computer soon.”

Caught in the cross hairs of her furious gaze, he thought to himself perhaps he made a mistake drawing her ire onto him.

“Not everyone has free time to go on interviews.”Sae-san said with an undertone of contempt, focusing back on her laptop with barely another glance.

Goro smiled through his teeth.The thought of inviting her out to lunch evaporated like smoke.Figuring he wouldn’t be able to get much work done in her presence, he closed his own laptop and put it away. 

He took a peek at her computer as he walked passed her.It was as he suspected.The Phantom Thieves were her prime targets.

The crisp air hit him as he walked outside, a taste of winter fast approaching.Preoccupied as he was with thoughts of work, he nearly ran into Makoto, walking toward the court house at a rapid pace.

“Akechi, what are you doing here?”

“A detective’s work is never done, I’m afraid.”Goro smiled and caught sight of the bento she was holding.“Did you bring that for Sae-san?”

Makoto sighed.“She left without it.I’ve barely seen her all week.I was hoping to ask her out to lunch.”

“Indeed,” Goro nodded, “It’s been exceedingly busy lately.The Phantom Thieves are quite the hot topic around the office.She didn’t seem like she was planning to take a lunch today.”

Makoto lowered her gaze to the floor, shoulders slumping slightly.It seemed they were both out a lunch companion for today.

“I was just about to take lunch myself.Would you like to join me?”

Makoto didn’t smile, but neither did she refuse.“Let me drop this off and I’ll join you in a moment.”

The restaurant they found wasn’t anything special and the two of them ran out of pleasantries to exchange before they’d even decided what to order.The heavy silence hanging over the table as their food was brought to them was almost palpable.

“I must admit, I’ve never seen Sae-san so focused on a case.We’ll have to be extremely cautious so as not to raise any suspicion against ourselves.The Phantom Thieves are being investigated heavily.”

“I wish I could do something.They’ve already been investigating our school.”Makoto murmured without looking at him, almost like she wasn’t really speaking to him.“I can’t even focus on the exams coming up.”

“Doing nothing is probably the safest course of action.”

Makoto sighed, like that wasn’t the answer she was looking for.

“I just hate feeling so useless.”

Goro frowned.Makoto’s strategic plans were invaluable in the Phantom Thieves’ success while transversing through Okumura’s palace.She was far from useless.But he also knew better than anyone else how that word had the ability to get stuck under skin.It was one of the reasons he worked so hard to be valuable.

“I have to admit, I misjudged you Nijima-san.”

Makoto head jerked up sharply, but Goro smiled and continued.“I could hardly call a member of the Phantom Thieves a pushover.”

Makoto blinked and then allowed a self-deprecating smile curl the corners of her lips.“Sometimes you surprise me, Detective Akechi.”

Goro took a sip of his water, quietly enjoying the praise.He only hoped he could be just as surprising to all of his opponents.

 

 

 

Part of laying low meant not meeting up, so Goro didn’t hear from Akira or any of the other members for a while.At least not in person.The group chat was as lively as ever, mostly Ryuji bemoaning the upcoming exams, and while Goro was also busy, he made sure to reply every now and then.

On one such night, squinting his eyes at a document he needed to review before bed, his phone pinged with a message.He’d been having trouble concentrating for a while so he decided to take a break and check on whatever inane topic the rest of the group was excited about.However, it was a private message instead of a notification from the group.

 

**Akira:** Hey.Are you still up?

 

Goro blinked at the clock and noticed it was well after midnight.No wonder he was having so much trouble focusing.He’d lost track of time again.

 

**Goro:** Yes.You’re up quite late as well.

**Akira:** Pulling an all-nighter.Last exam tomorrow.

**Goro:** Did you know a good night’s sleep can actually help you retain the material you studied much better than any last minute studying you do the night before?

**Akira:** Babe, are you worried about me?

 

Goro stared at his phone for a solid minute, squinting at the screen. He was incredibly sleep deprived so he must be misreading something.He took so long, Akira replied before he could formulate a response.

 

**Akira:** Don’t worry, a Phantom Thief’s work is never done, after all.What are you doing up so late?

**Goro:** I’m afraid a detective’s work is also never done.

**Akira:** You work too hard Detective Prince.Why don’t you come to the festival next weekend?

**Goro:** Your school festival?

**Akira:** Come on, Goro.Have some fun in your life.

_Goro is typing_

**Akira:** Solving cases doesn’t count.

**Goro:** I suppose going to a festival would be a pleasant experience.

**Akira:** I’ll make sure of it. ;)

 

 

 

His rising popularity meant he’d been invited to speak at Akira’s school on the second day of the festival, so it was to his advantage to visit first to get a sense of the location.As he made his way to the school, he noticed the looks of disdained he’d earned from talking badly of the Phantom Thieves shifting back to admiration.Although he was well aware at how fickle the attention of the masses was, it felt good to receive so much praise again.He had to turn away some fans who’d approached him so he wouldn’t be late.

Everyone was gathered at the entrance, even Haru.Although Goro was glad Haru seemed to be doing well, regardless of circumstances, he pointed out that it might be better if they didn’t all travel together if they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. 

Futaba grabbed Yusuke’s hand and claimed she needed his height to crave a path through the crowds for her.Haru asked Makoto to tell her about her favorite events and followed her as she began to explain all the highlights while Ann flung an arm around Ryuji’s shoulders and forced him to go with her to where she’d heard there would be a cake on display.

Akira eyed Goro like a cat who’d glimpsed a particularly interesting mouse and Goro’s mouth went dry.He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.

“I don’t often get a chance to go to festivals.Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?”

“Is there a haunted house!?”Morgana popped out of Akira’s bag, eyes shinning with excitement.Akira pet his head indulgently, much to Morgana’s displeasure.

“I think there’s one down this hallway.”

Anything Goro might have said in response floated out of his head the minute Akira took his hand to pull him along.They arrived at the classroom doing the haunted house event much too soon.There was a paper ghost stuck to the outside of the door, and black cloth was draped on the walls outside.Morgana was nearly vibrating in his bag.

Akira affected a slightly mocking bow.“After you, detective.”

Goro felt a smile tugging his lips as he parted the cloth covering the opening so they could get inside.It was as scary as could be expected from a classroom decorated by students for a high school sanctioned event, but it was infinitely more pleasant observing the poorly sculpted monster masks with Akira at his side.The only issue they ran across was when one of the students working the room, dressed as some kind of grim reaper, decided to jump out and surprise them.

“I’ll unmask you!”Akira shouted, taking hold of the student’s mask.The girl behind the mask shrieked.Goro quickly grabbed Akira’s arm and pulled him away.

“What are you doing?”Goro asked.

Akira blinked at him, as though he hadn’t just accosted a fellow student.

“Sorry, it’s a habit.”

“Idiot,”Morgana scoffed at him from his bag.

The rest of the festival was pretty uneventful, with the exception of an unfortunate mishap with a Russian takoyaki.(Goro knew he shouldn’t have trusted Ryuji smiling so widely when he told him he should try it.)Everyone went their separate ways as the festival drew to a close and Goro found himself walking home with Akira.

“Did you have a good time?”Akira asked.

“It was very pleasant.”Goro surprised himself with how true his statement was.“My work keeps me very busy, for the most part, so I’m glad I was able to go for the experience, rather than for work.”

“That’s how festivals are supposed to be.You don’t need a purpose to have fun.”

Goro looked out at the setting sun, painting the buildings around them in shades of red and orange.“I’ve always done everything with some kind of purpose.My whole life, either trying to make a name for myself as a detective, or to earn people’s admiration.Everything I’ve done, I’ve done because I was trying to accomplish something.”

Akira didn’t say anything, but somehow, just knowing he was walking next to him, helped the next words fall out more easily.

“I told you before, about how I was passed from foster home to foster home when I was a child.”Goro could still remember each and every house he’d ever been in.Most of them he’d prefer to forget.

“I realized soon enough that if I was quiet and well behaved, I wouldn’t be moved around so often, and I could even live on my own once I was old enough.So that became my goal.I didn’t have much time for anything else, I’m afraid.Even now, I can’t risk…” Goro’s voice trailed off as he thought of how the apartment he lived in was funded by both his jobs and all of it had ties to Shido.“…I can’t risk preforming badly at my job.”

He glanced over to see Akira looking at him again.It was both comforting and disconcerting to have someone look at him so intensely.

“I’m sorry.”

Goro blinked, not expecting him to say that.“Why are you sorry?It’s not your fault and I’m not complaining or anything.I’m just explaining why I haven’t been able to spend time at things like festivals.”

Akira shook his head, hair falling in front of his glasses.“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

The concrete they were walking on was very fascinating.He didn’t understand why it was suddenly hard to talk.

Akira didn’t say anything further, but he did reach out his hand to hold Goro’s once more.

 


End file.
